New Beginning
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: Before the series. Luke and Lorelai met when she first moved to Stars Hollow. Takes place five years after they met. William is alive and well. LL all the way. Probably a common title for GG fics, but this is the first to pop into my mind.
1. The Beginning of Their Middle

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ASP and Warner Brothers. I'm just using my ideas to give LL an earlier start.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Their Middle

Lorelai entered the Hardware store with a five-year-old Rory attached to her hip looking for Luke. Hearing the bells jingle, William walked out from the back of the store to greet Lorelai.

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Hi, Will."

Tickling her side, William spoke to Rory. "Hey there Munchkin."

"Hi Grandpa Will!"

One week after moving to Stars Hollow five years ago, Lorelai came across the Hardware store when she was in need of a power cord. What she didn't know was that she and Luke would have so much chemistry between them and that William would become a father figure to herself. Grateful that Mia gave her a job and a place to live, Lorelai couldn't help but feel a little more grateful that Luke, William and Mia would become her family. Rory has never really been around her biological grandparents, but she sees William as her grandfather since Luke and Lorelai are serious with each other and Mia as her grandmother because of how generous she always is.

"How are you doing today, Missy?"

"I'm doing good. I get to start school again tomorrow!"

"You are the only little girl I know that looks forward to going to school."

"So, Will, where's our Lucas at? We have a date set up for tonight."

"He's just finishing up in the back. Oh! Before I forget, I got you a little something, Rory why don't you come help me with it?"

"Okay!"

Lorelai put Rory down and watched her run over to her grandfather. She leaned against the counter waiting for Luke to come out of the back. Before he could come out, Will and Rory were back.

"What is this?" The two were carrying out two homemade crafts.

"These are for you, Mommy!"

"And just what did I do to deserve them?"

"Grandpa says you deserve 'em cause you put up with Luke all the time." Lorelai let out a laugh at her daughter's bluntness.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that part!" William joked. "Tell her the other reason why we made them."

"Oh! Cause it's your's and Luke's five year anniversary and Grandpa says anyone that can put up with Luke that long deserves special presents. Hey, Grandpa...if it's for Mommy always putting up with Luke then why are they for him too?"

At that moment Luke decided to come out of the store room. "Because he deserves presents for having to put up with your Mommy," Luke replied.

"Oh, hush you."

"You ready to go?"

"But the presents..."

"Take them with you. Now I have Rory for the night, I don't want you kids back here for a while. Go out and have a good time."

"Okay." Lorelai squatted down to be at eye level with Rory. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early for school, okay?"

"Okay."

"Be good for Grandpa Will. When he tells you time for bed, it means time for bed. And no more than three stories tonight, guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on now."

Lorelai pulled Rory in for a hug. "Love you, Sweets."

"Love you too. Now listen to Grandpa Will! Don't be coming back for a while."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Luke and Lorelai hopped in Luke's green pick up truck and began to go to Luke's surprise destination.

"So...where are we going?"

"I told you many times this week that it is a surprise. And yes, you are going to like it."

"I wasn't even going to ask that."

Silence took over until Lorelai decided to break it. "I can't believe it's been five years since we started going out. It went by so fast."

"Too fast if you ask me."

"I know. So much has happened, though. We met, it took you a month to ask me out. Rory's first steps, first words. Her first day of school. We became legal, got legallt drunk for the fist time together. Our first kiss. We've had many firsts together, you and I. You know, you and your dad are great to us. I honestly couldn't ask for a better family. I'm really happy I met you my first week in Stars Hollow.

"Well, you two really brightened up our world. Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

BACK IN THE HARDWARE STORE

"So, Grandpa..."

"What's up?"

"Do you think Luke is gonna do it tonight? I've been keeping it in forever from Mommy...and that is very hard to do when all we do is talk. That is if she isn't kissing Luke."

William gave a laugh at Rory's statement. "I think he will. Remember we set it up in the one present?"

"Yeah. I hope Mommy likes it. It's shiny, so she probably will. She can't deny anything shiny."

"Well, well, well...isn't this fancy," Lorelai said glancing around the restuarant they were in.

"Well, it's for a big occassion."

"That it is, that it is my friend. Oh! Did you bring the gifts in with you?"

"Yes, they're in this bag, just how they were when Rory and my dad gave it to us."

"Just making sure."

They sat at their table and placed their orders when the waitress arrived. After some small talk and memories revisited, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hands across the table.

"Wanna get those presents opened?"

"Boy do I!"

"Okay."

There were three presents wrapped. Luke gave Lorelai the two that he knew what was in it and waited for her to open them before he gave her the third.

"Oh, look, Luke! Our little spies put a scrapbook together of sneaky pictures taken behind our backs of the last five years." Lorelai opened the second which was made specifically by Rory. It was a wooden picture frame painted and decorated, inscribed was the words 'Time is of the essence" and held no picutre, but a piece of paper fell out of it. "Leave it to my kid to put a meaningful message on a gift and forget to place the picture in there." Picking up the paper, Lorelai laughed. "Luke...my daughter has given us a written request for a little sibling."

"She did what?" Luke asked while chuckling along with a giggling Lorelai.

"Here, look."

Luke grabbed the paper and read it;

_Mommy and Luke. It's Rory. Hi! Grandpa Will is here too, he says hi. Anyway, you're out on a big fancy date for being together for five years. I am being very serious now. I would like a baby in the house. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. I want to be a big sister and soon is better than later. Oh, Mommy...I know something you don't know (I just sang that and now Grandpa Will is laughing)._

_Love Rory_

Tucking the paper safely into the frame it fell out of, Lorelai turned to Luke. "There were three in here! Where's the third?"

"Right here."

"Well, are you going to open it?"

"I think you should. It's from me, so I already know what it is."

Grabbing the wrapped gift, Lorelai stared at Luke suspiciously and carefully undid the paper. When she opened it, it was a small velvet jewlery case. She opened it and stared at Luke.

"So, I've been thinking about this a lot...for a long while. These past five years have been the best years of my life, Lorelai. I love Rory like she's my own and I love you. I'm not really that good with words, so I am just going to say it. Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Tears were brimming her eyes and everything she was looking at became a blur. Swiping the water away, she had clear vision again and grabbed Luke's hand like he did earlier in the evening. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Yes, Luke I will marry you." Lorelai got up from her seat and around the table to Luke. She bent down and kissed him. "I love you, Luke Danes."

Apparently, the whole restaurant heard Luke's question and Lorelai's answer because the newly engaged couple were being applauded. Lorelai went and sat back down on her own seat.

"What do we tell Rory about this whole written request?"

"Well, I think we should make it happen in a couple of months."

With wide eyes, Lorelai stared at him. "You do?"

"If you want to."

"I would very much want to!"

**A/N: I always wanted to start a story based on the pre-series. Yes, William is still alive and will remain alive, although Luke's mother is deceased as she is in the show. Who knows maybe one day I'll start a new one and include Luke's mother in it. This is just a quick intro to the story. Updates will come as fast as possible. Any suggestions just leave a review.**


	2. It's Official

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

Chapter 2: It's Official

About an hour later, the two arrived back at the Danes residence which is where Lorelai and Rory basically live now. When they walked in, they saw Will sitting on the recliner in the living room.

"Well?"

"You're getting a new daughter," Lorelai replied with a smile on her face. "By the way, did you help your granddaughter write a written request for a sibling to us?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends where your decision landed."

All three adults sitting down, Lorelai said, "our decision landed with trying to have a baby in a few months."

"Damn! I lost the bet with Rory."

"A bet?" Luke asked amused.

"Yeah! She said you're going to do it in a few months. I said a year."

"What did you lose, Will?"

"Ten bucks and an ice cream cone with three scoops."

"Then you can watch her that night since she'll be on a sugar high."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, Lorelai...you two moving in here now?"

"Oh...um..." Lorelai looked at Luke for help.

"If she wants. We haven't really discussed it. But I think it'd be good. You two basically live here already. Rory has her own room, we share my room and there's an extra room we can use for the baby until we get a place of our own."

"Oh...then I guess so. If that's okay."

"Lorelai," Will began, "you two basically live here already. It's perfectly fine. Now it's just official."

* * *

The next morning at exactly seven o'clock, Lorelai felt someone poking her arm. Opening one eye, she squinted and made it out to be her daughter.

"Yes, Rory?"

"School!"

"You've still got two hours until school starts, babe."

"I want to know how last night was!"

Lorelai sat up and got out of bed. She picked Rory up and carried her down stairs so they wouldn't wake Luke. "It was great. Mommy and Luke are getting married."

"And what about that baby?"

"Yeah, little Missy...you won that bet with Grandpa. Luke and I are going to try to give you that baby in a few months, okay?"

"Okay! Mommy..."

"Yes, Sweets?"

"Does this mean that I get a daddy now. You know like Lane or Kathy do?"

"Um...well...kind of. See, Luke is going to be your step-dad. It comes with the same duties as a real dad but he isn't really related to you. Even though he might as well be."

"So...Luke will be like the way Grandpa Will is with you?"

"Yeah...exactly." Lorelai looked up and saw Luke standing behind Rory. Seeing him, she gave him a shrug and he nodded.

"Then if he's like a daddy to you why don't you call him Dad like I call you mom? Can I call Luke daddy?"

"Well...I don't call Grandpa Will dad because, well...that idea never came across your dummy Mommy's head. But you have to ask Luke if you can call him daddy."

"Will you start calling Grandpa dad?"

"Sure, if he let's me."

* * *

Two hours later, interrogation was over and Lorelai was taking Rory to school. When she came back, she sat next to Luke on the couch.

"My God she wouldn't stop asking questions. I feel so bad when she brings up the whole dad topic. I always want to tell her that your her dad, but then I don't know how you'd feel about it. Then it would make things between us awkward."

"She can call me dad if she wants. I mean I basically am, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Seriously, you are the best. I love you." Lorelai leaned into Luke and began to kiss him when they heard someone clear their throat. "Hey, Will."

"Hello. How did our girl's drop off go?"

"It went great. A lot of conversation on Rory's part. It was like my own kid was interrogating me!" Lorelai launched into Rory's questions and Lorelai's answers, "but it's just the whole dad thing, you know? It's just...frustrating. Never once did he get involved, other than the reproducing part. I can't even call him and 'say your daughter wants to talk to you' because I don't even know where the hell he is. He's frustrating, my parents were frustrating until I cut off contact. Jeez. Oh and to top it all off, she asked if she could call Luke dad. Of course I have no objection to it. It just hurts that she doesn't even know her biological father, let alone get to call him dad."

"She's got a father now, doesn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"Then she's fine. Rory has a mother, father and grandfather. What else more could she need?"

"She has Mia and Sookie too."

"See, our girl's got everyone she needs."

* * *

September turned into October that soon turned into November. It was two days until Thanksgiving and Lorelai was freaking out. She stood at the counter of the hardware store impatiently.

"Hey, Lorelai. What are you doing here? It's your day off from the Inn you should be away from all businesses, shopping maybe," Will said.

"As much as I would love to be enjoying myself, I really need to talk to Luke. Is he here?"

Seeing how frazzled Lorelai was, he pulled her out of the store and into the back. "What's going on?"

"I really need to tell Luke first. Luke then you, I promise."

"Lucas!" William told Lorelai to stay where she was while he went looking for Luke in the office. "Lucas!"

"What's up, Dad?"

"You need to talk to Lorelai. She's down there freaking out about something. She said she needed to tell you first then promised to tell me next. I have her standing by the store room. Go! Don't just stand there."

Luke rushed out of the office and down the stairs to find Lorelai standing against the wall with her arms around her stomach. "Lorelai?" Immediately, she ran into Luke's arms. "What's up?"

"Promise not to leave me after I tell you?"

"I promise."

"I know we said we'd wait until January," she began crying now, "b-but it's happening sooner."

"What? What's happened sooner?"

"Luke, I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Right now?" Lorelai nodded her head. "Why are you crying? We wanted this."

"I know. But we said we were going to wait until January. I'm sorry...it's just reminds me of when I had to tell Chris I was pregnant with Rory. He called me a slut, said I was sleeping around with any guy. Oh, God! Your dad is going to hate me!"

"He won't hate you."

"He won't call me a whore like my mom? Or ignore me like my dad?"

"No! Of course not," they both heard come from behind them.

"I'm sorry I even thought that. It's just...that's the first thing that comes to mind when I tell someone I'm pregnant, you know because of what happened the first time."

Will retreated the stairs and took Lorelai out of Luke's arms. "We'd never think that of you, Lorelai. You two are engaged for crying out loud. Plus you two have been talking about it ever since you got engaged. It was bound to happen."

"You're not mad that it didn't happen before we got married?"

"No. I'm not a traditionalist like that. Come on, how about we close the store for the rest of the day, pick Rory up and take her out for ice cream. Then you guys can tell her the news."

"You really are a great dad," Lorelai whispered in his ear as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and returned to Luke. "So...we're having a baby..."

"How far along are you?"

"I think two months." Lorelai looked at the clock and noticed it was almost three. "We should get going so we can wait for Rory.

After waiting a few minutes, Rory came bursting through the doors of the school looking for Lorelai. "Mommy!"

"Hey, babe!"

"Look what I did yesterday and got an 'A' on!"

Lorelai grabbed the paper and read it. "Uh huh. That's a pretty great essay for a six year old. Come on, me, Daddy and Grandpa are taking you out for ice cream. Yes, before you try to put your nose in any books."

"Okay!"

* * *

The family of four sat at a table and Lorelai and Luke kept giving each other glances. Will cleared his throat indicating them to tell Rory already.

"So, Rory..."

"So, Mommy..." Rory mimicked.

"Very funny. Me and Daddy have some news for you. Remember that paper you placed in the picture frame?" Rory nodded. "Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby."

Rory's eyes lit up. "Really! When?"

"Well, we have to wait seven months. Which will be April. But by April you'll have a baby brother or sister."

"Why so long?"

"Um...see when the baby is in the mommy's tummy it can't come out until it grows to a certain point. We have to wait for it to grow it's body parts and hair as well as how tall it will be."

"How tall will it be?"

"This big," Lorelai motioned with her arms spread out to a certain point; not too big and not too small.

**A/N: Kind of long, I know. I just wanted to get the whole dad thing in there along with Lorelai's pregnancy and her family's reaction. The next chapter will be up shortly with the help of a friend (yet again). Please review. Leave suggestions and I'll try to work them in :)**


	3. He's Just Made A Mistake

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**A/N: The first two chapters have been mainly dialogue. It was just to set the story up. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Nancy: I'm glad you're liking both stories so far. I completely agree with you over Christopher. Totally messed up season 7! I hate how he thought his actions were justified because he was jealous or drunk.**

Chapter 3: He's Just Made A Mistake

* * *

Two days after finding out about the pregnancy, it was Thanksgiving and Luke, Lorelai, Rory and William were heading towards the Inn to have dinner with Mia and Sookie. No one but the family of four knew about Lorelai's pregnancy, but today, that would change.

Once everyone's food was served, Mia announced that before everyone ate she thought it would be a nice idea to go around the table and say what they were thankful for. Lorelai leaned over to Rory who was at her left and whispered in her ear. Rory nodded in agreement. Everyone went around the table and Lorelai made sure Rory was last to go.

"I'm thankful that Mommy and Daddy are getting married even though Grandpa Will said Mommy's crazy to have said 'yes' and having to put up with Luke forever. Um...I'm thankful for my Mommy for being the best friend and Mommy. Oh! And I'm really happy and thankful for my little sibling that's going to be here in April, after it's seasoned!"

Mia and Sookie took their eyes off of Rory and directed them towards Luke and Lorelai. There was silence until Sookie broke it. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yeah, Sook. Two months."

"That's wonderful news, Lorelai," Mia commented. Then an after thought came to her, "Rory, did you say after it's seasoned?"

"Yeah! That's what Mommy said to Daddy one night after bedtime. She said 'you better enjoy this while you can because you know in a few weeks I'll start to get fat and after this baby is seasoned and out, we won't be able to have this kind of fun for a few weeks'."

Lorelai, who was drinking water, choked on the sip she had just taken. Both she and Luke were beet red. William who sat across from Lorelai was laughing along with Sookie and Mia.

"W-when did you hear that, Sweets?"

"The day you told me I was getting a baby brother or sister."

Knowing exactly what happened the night of their announcement, Lorelai was embarrassed and could only muster up, "Oh...that day. Listen, don't tell anyone else that, okay?"

Thankfully oblivious to the night's events, Rory agreed. "Okay."

After dinner, the group sat at the table playing board games that were kept at the inn. Conversations flowed through. Eventually, the conversation turned into wedding plans along with baby plans. Both Luke and Lorelai decided on a small wedding after the baby is born so they can begin to save for a house. They told the group that they decided to stay at the house with William for at least the first year after the baby is born.

Days flew by and before they knew it, Christmas arrived. Rory came running into her parents' room and jumped on the bed to wake them up. Lorelai jolted up and ran for the bathroom. Just as she was finished emptying her stomach, Rory appeared.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I made you sick."

"Oh, Sweets, you didn't. The baby just wasn't feeling good, but it's all better now."

Rory nodded her head. "Can I feel?"

"Of course." Although she said yes, she hoped Rory wouldn't be disappointed when she didn't feel anything.

Rory placed her hand on Lorelai's stomach and gasped. "Mommy! You have a lump on your tummy!"

Lorelai looked down and for the first time noticed her small bump from the baby. "That's just the baby. Mommy's going to be much bigger than this in a few months." Wanting to change the subject after her figure was brought up, Lorelai suggested, "How about we go join Daddy and Grandpa downstairs?"

"And open presents?"

"Of course."

"Piggy back?"

"If you insist." Lorelai bent down so Rory could climb on her back. "Are you on good? Have a good hold on my neck?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Lorelai carried Rory down to the living room and flopped her down on the couch. "They must be in the kitchen." Lorelai walked into the kitchen to find both Danes men cooking. "Well, well, well if it isn't my two favorite men."

"Good morning, glad you could finally join us."

"Me too. This grandchild of yours enjoys making me sick first thing in the morning."

"You okay now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it was just the fast, sudden movement that caused it. What took so long is our daughter being fascinated by my baby bump that popped out I guess during the night."

"Look at that, Lucas! Your girl's already showing. It took you five months to show."

"Oh, great! That means I'm going to be huge. Luke, appreciate the fact that I am sacrificing my hot bod to blow up like a balloon for our baby," Lorelai joked.

As Lorelai finished, Rory walked into the room grabbing the attention of the adults. "Can we open the presents now?"

"After we eat, babe. While we're waiting why don't we go watch one of your Christmas movies."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, the family of four were getting ready to eat their breakfast. Lorelai began to fill Rory's plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes when she dropped the plate and ran to the bathroom."

"Go help her, son. I'll clean this up."

Luke ran after her to the bathroom. She was still vomiting when he walked in. He held her hair back with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the other.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess the baby doesn't like something that was put on the plate. Probably the eggs. Is your dad mad about the plate breaking?"

"No, he's not. He offered to clean it up." Silence took over the bathroom. "So...have you thought about the invitation that was sent to the Inn for you?"

"No. I'm not going there."

"They're your parents, Lorelai!"

"So?"

"You need to tell them about being engaged and the baby."

"No, Luke. I haven't talked to them in six years. Why start now? So they can belittled me? No. They don't need to know!" Lorelai was growing furious. This had been the fifth time in one week over the invitation for the Gilmore's annual Christmas party.

"I've let this go on far too long! We've known about the baby for a month and have been engaged for four! You're going to tell them."

"Like hell I am! I may be your fiancee, I may be carrying your kid, but that does not mean you get to tell me what to do!"

"They have the right to know!"

"And I have the right of not telling them!"

"Tell them!"

"No! They didn't care for Rory; they sure as hell won't care for this one!"

DOWNSTAIRS

"Grandpa, why are they yelling?"

"I don't know darling. But I do know one thing; your dad just made a big mistake by starting a fight with her."

"Are they going to break up?"

"No, I don't think so. They love each other too much."

UPSTAIRS

"Stop telling me what to do! This is the same damn fight we've had for the past week! It's getting a little old. I know what choices I want to make; I know what choices are right for me, I don't need someone else doing it for me!"

"You obviously need someone to tell you the right thing to do, that's pretty obvious since you got pregnant at sixteen! You need to start listening to other people!"

Lorelai glared at him. Of all the times they have been fighting over the invitation, not once has Luke gone so low to throw her teen pregnancy in her face. He went too far this time. They both knew it. If looks could kill, the look Luke was receiving would have worked. Lorelai shook her head, still unable to believe that Luke would say that to her. Walking away, she stopped to grab her shoes and jacket along with Rory's. Lorelai stormed down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen, Will noticed the un-shed tears and the pleading look on her face. With a nod of his head, saying that he understood, Lorelai picked Rory up and put her jacket and shoes on.

"Come on, Sweets. We're going to go see Mia."

"What about breakfast? And Daddy and Grandpa?"

"We're going to eat there. Daddy and Grandpa are staying here so we can have alone time with Mia." When she heard Luke coming down the stairs, she fled the house with Rory attached to her hip.

**A/N: Quick update. Yes, I know since they are in a relationship that Luke would never say that, but after watching the episode in season 2 when Luke, Jess, Sookie and Jackson came for dinner and Luke threw it in her face, in season 5 in Doose's after WBB, and when Lorelai bought William's boat and stored it in her garage reminded me that Luke can definitely be a real jerk sometimes. I just felt that they need a little drama in their life. I know it's not ideal on a holiday, but with the invitation and everything it just fit in there. Reviews are welcome; I will take any suggestions you have :)**


	4. Silence Is Torture

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**A/N: It was pointed out that the math was wrong for the due date. Sorry! Okay, so Lorelai got pregnant the day she and Luke got engaged which was late August, so she is 3 months and due in May. Thank you to Chants for pointing it out :)**

Chapter 4: Silence Is Torture

Ten minutes later, Lorelai arrived at the Inn with Rory still on her hip. She greeted Sookie in the kitchen and left Rory with her while she went in search of Mia. Lorelai walked to Mia's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Mia. Sorry Rory and I are here a little earlier than planned. I just needed to get out of the house."

Mia was took in Lorelai's red, puffy eyes and her tear stained face and asked, "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

Lorelai launched into the details watching Mia's face for her reaction.

"Lucas said that?"

"Yeah. It just hit a nerve. It's like 'you carelessly got pregnant at sixteen' and I'm pregnant now and I can't just help but think does he think it happened because I was being careless? This baby was actually planned. Granted we wanted to wait until January. It just hurt, you know?" Lorelai was finally letting the remaining tears fall that she had held in since leaving the house.

"Lorelai, honey, calm down. Getting this worked up is not good for the baby. Yes, Lucas was wrong to say all those things and frankly, I agree with you. I still cannot believe he said that. I am sure William will talk to him about it."

* * *

DANES HOUSE

When Luke entered the kitchen, he sat down at the table while William looked at him.

"What did you say to the poor girl? She came down here practically in tears. I've never seen a pained look like that on her face. Tell me you didn't do something stupid that's going to make her leave."

"I said a few things I regret."

"Like..."

"How someone needs to tell her the right thing to do because she doesn't know how, obviously since she got pregnant at sixteen. But before that, I told her she needs to tell her parents about us and that she is pregnant."

"You didn't honestly say that to her, did you? Why do you keep bringing up that damn invitation? She has good reason not to see them or talk to them. " Luke just nodded. "You're an idiot. You better hope she doesn't break the engagement. I wouldn't blame her if she did. You were an ass."

Looking at his father, Luke was stunned. He couldn't believe that his father was taking Lorelai's side instead of his. "But it's the right thing to do!"

"No, son, it isn't. The right thing to do is what makes her happy. The right thing to do is to make a decision that will not stress her. Right now, everything you said to her, that is putting stress on her. Lorelai is probably at the Inn right now talking to Mia about it. Poor girl probably feels like you think this pregnancy was a careless mistake. By throwing her teen pregnancy in her face like that offends her, it's like you're saying she made the wrong decision about Rory. Lucas, you better hope and pray that she does not break this engagement."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I guess I should go talk to her."

"No. She will only ignore you. Lorelai is a woman of independence. When she's ready, she will come back. Just give her time. Time to think, time to cool off. And stop pressuring her!"

* * *

INN

Throughout the day, Lorelai's mind would keep wandering off to her earlier fight with Luke. She honestly thought of breaking off the engagement, packing her things and moving back into the potting shed. But she knew that's not what she wanted. She knew how she would get her revenge, make him suffer. It'll be a game to her; the silent game. Talk to no one unless addressed by Will or Rory. Yeah, that would work, and Luke would hate it too. It would drive him crazy. Her mind made up, Lorelai knew it was time to get back home.

"Hey, Rory...it's time to get going. Go say bye to Sookie." Lorelai turned to Mia. "I figured out what I'm going to do..."

"Which is?"

"Well, I'm not breaking off the engagement like I thought about, that's not what anyone wants. I'm just going to go home and play the silent game."

Mia nodded in understanding and walked the girls to the front door of the Inn.

* * *

DANES HOUSE

After the ten minute walk from the Inn to the house, Lorelai and Rory arrived home. They entered the house and found Luke and Will sitting in the living room watching television. Hearing the door open, Will looked up and smiled.

"There's my short stuff!"

Luke didn't even turn to look.

Feeling the tension in the room, Will suggested Rory open her presents; something that would make everyone in the room happy. Lorelai still hadn't said anything to anyone, that was until she announced bedtime.

"Okay, Rory. You are up way past your bedtime. Say goodnight."

Rory said goodnight to her father and grandfather and turned to Lorelai. "Piggy back?"

"Hop on."

With Rory on her back, Lorelai walked up the stairs and into Rory's room. Softly, she threw Rory from her back sending the girl down in a fit of laughter. Lorelai tucked Rory in and sat on the bed.

"What book is it tonight?"

"None. Tired."

"Alright, goodnight, hon. Love you."

"Night, Mommy. Love you too."

Lorelai walked out of the room and back downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cookies Sookie had made earlier then walked to the living room and took a seat closest to Will.

Figuring she wasn't going to say anything first, Luke tempted to talk to her. "Lorelai, about earlier...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Lorelai stayed quiet. Will knew she wouldn't talk to Luke yet; it was too early after their fight. Luke was on freeze out and Will did not blame Lorelai for treating Luke the way she was.

"You're not going to talk," Luke stated angrily.

Will took that as his cue to cut in. He knew it wasn't going to be a good night if Luke kept getting Lorelai upset. "Lucas, she doesn't want to talk. Leave her be."

Feeling like she was causing tension between the father son pair, Lorelai silently got up and went upstairs, into Rory's room. She slid into bed with her daughter, careful not to wake her. She wrapped an arm around Rory and pulled her close. Feeling Lorelai's arm around her, Rory snuggled into Lorelai's warm body.

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS

"What is her problem?"

"Lucas, you insulted her, yelled at her and tried to force her into something she felt was wrong. That mixed with pregnancy hormones, well it will probably hurt her more than it normally would. We both know she does not get along with them. Lorelai knows how to handle them. We talked about this earlier; let it go."

Lorelai instantly fell asleep with a few fallen tears. Said tears fell into Rory's hair, waking her up. Slowly, she turned her body to be face-to-face with her mother. Knowing that she was probably still upset over the day's earlier events, Rory hugged her mother tight and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Rory woke up first and slowly slipped out of Lorelai's hold. She padded her way down the stairs and once reaching the bottom, she ran into Will.

"Grandpa!"

"Morning, Missy."

Knowing her grandpa always answered her questions, she asked, "Grandpa...why was Mommy sad last night?"

"She was sad?"

"Yeah. She came into my room and slept next to me. I woke up when tears hit my head. I turned and saw that her face was all wet. And she was sniffling a little later like I do when I'm hurt."

Before Will had the chance to answer, Luke came into the room. "She was crying?"

"Yeah. The pillows are still all wet too."

Luke nodded and headed towards Rory's room. He found Lorelai awake and taking off the sheets, pillow cases and blankets from the bed and rolling them in a ball. She looked up and saw Luke and rolled her eyes then walked past him and down the stairs to throw the bed set into the washer. Lorelai said good morning to Will and Rory, failing to notice Luke following her. With Rory's set in the wash, she turned to find Luke standing behind her.

"You were crying?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Lorelai joined Will and Rory and as she sat down next to Rory on the couch, Will spoke.

"Still giving him the silent treatment?"

She shook her head. Lorelai got up and grabbed a pen and paper, wrote something down and handed it to him.

Will laughed at what he read.

_Just waiting for directions to talk._

As Will was reading the paper, Luke happened to walk by and read the paper as well. He walked over to Lorelai, pulled her up and forced her into the kitchen. "Talk."

"About?"

"That disappearing act; not talking; why you were crying, waking our daughter up in the process; our engagement. Which ever you choose first."

Lorelai was almost in tears, her voice shaky when she asked, "what about our engagement? What, do you want your ring back?!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. My friend called this chapter a filler, which in a way it can be. I tried to get as much action in there as I could, but it is mainly dialogue. Not all the chapters will be like this. Review, leave suggestions :)**


	5. Confession

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

Chapter 5: Confession

"No! I don't want the ring back!"

"Well what the hell do you wasnt to know about it? You asked, I said yes, here we are!"

"What is your problem?"

He earned the icy death glare he was given twenty-four hours ago. In her heart she wanted to walk away again, but she knew that today she had to stand her ground.

Hearing the argument unfold, Will thought it'd be best to leave the house. He and Rory quickly bundled up and left the house.

"What's my problem? My problem is people telling me what to do. Trying to force me into something! My problem is my fiancee pointing out that I made a wrong decision when I was sixteen! How would you feel if you knew the truth about how I got pregnant with Rory? My problem is you basically making me feel like getting pregnant again was a careless mistake. My problem is these damn hormones!"

He was at a loss for words, confused by her question of Rory's conception. "I...I don't know how I would feel. But I know that this baby is not a careless mistake. Can you tell me what happened so I can see where you're coming from?"

"I never told anyone before. It was a fear of mine to say anything. But, I mean...your dad took Rory out, so I guess I can tell you."

Somehow, Luke knew it would not be good; knew that he would need to coax it out of her. "You can tell me anything..."

"The cover up story is that we were at my house alone, we got drunk with tequila on the balcony to my bedroom and had sex, unknowingly creating Rory. It's somewhat true. But not entirely. Yes, we were by ourselves and went out on the roof. Tequila was present, but I didn't have any. Chris got drunk and wanted to go all the way. But I refused. So after we fought, he-"

"I got the picture."

Thankful Luke wouldn't make her say it out loud, she nodded her head and continued. "I couldn't tell anyone. i tried, my parents just told me that I made it up to get myself out of trouble. They told me that if I told the police they'd side with Christopher. My parents made the decision that I would have an abortion or go through with adoption, but I refused. So my mother said that I would have the baby and it would be raised by a nanny so I can go about my normal life, as if I didn't even have a baby. That's why when Rory was a few months old I left Hartford and came here."

Luke gathered Lorelai in his arms as she allowed the tears that were stored in her eyes to flow. Feeling the tears seep through his shirt, he felt even more of an ass.

Now seeing where she was coming from, he said, "We won't tell them. Not yet, at least. When you're ready."

"Thank you," was mumbled into his neck and collar of his flannel.

* * *

Figuring an hour would have been enough time to end the feud, William brought Rory back to the house. They stood on the stoop as he reached for his key knowing he locked it on his way out. Both he and Rory stepped foot into the house and took their coats and shoes off. It was nearing eleven and Rory had not eaten yet, so Will was steering her toward the kitchen when he took a glance into the living room.

_At least they made up._

* * *

Luke sat on the couch watching some movie Lorelai had put in as Lorelai was stretched across the couch, her head on Luke's lap. He could tell by the deep even breaths that she was asleep. Most likely drained from the fight earlier. Once they had done the whole kiss-and-make-up deal of fighting, Luke suggested to watch a movie while they waited on Will and Rory to get back which Lorelai happily complied to.

Except not even thirty minutes into it, she was passed out. Emotionally drained from fighting and from a sleepless night.

As Luke sat there watching Lorelai sleep, he vowed to himself to keep his anger in check for here on out. He knew that they needed to taking their fighting down a few notches. Although Luke did not know much about pregnancy, he knew that it was not good for either the mother or baby to be stressed.

He was so focused on watching her sleep that he didn't even see Will and Rory walk back into the house. However, he became aware of their presence when Rory came up and asked if she could sit with them.

"Sure. Don't make too much movement, though. And we have to be quiet. Did you eat?"

Rory got comfortable on the couch and shook her head. "No. But Grandpa is in there making breakfast now. He's making comfort food to make Mommy feel better. Is Mommy feeling better?"

"Yeah, she's feeling better. Just a little tired."

"Good. She'll feel all better again when she eats Grandpa's breakfast."

Thirty minutes, Will entered the living room and announced that breakfast was done. By this time, Lorelai was awake but she stayed where she was until Will came out. All four were gathered around the table eating breakfast and their conversations were light. When they were finished, Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Hey, Luke...can you take Rory and get her set up in the living room for a few movies?"

"Yeah...sure."

Lorelai made sure the two were in the living room before she walked back to Will and began helping with the clean up.

"You don't have to help, Lorelai. I got it."

"Please, it's the least I could do after what you've done in the past twenty-four hours. Thank you, you know for keeping Rory away from it. I really didn't want her to hear it."

"I didn't want her to hear it either. Tell me, is my son still being an idiot?"

"Well, he was after you left. But I explained a few things and stuff. Good news though, we made up. Which you probably realized after you walked in."

Will simply nodded. He was curious as to what she needed to explain; they already knew about her story, but he knew better than to ask. Lorelai seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I'll tell you what I had to explain, if you want. It's just...it would have to wait until Rory is asleep because I would really like Luke to be there with me when I explain it again."

"Whenever you're ready."

Lorelai nodded her head. She bit her lip not knowing if she should say the next thing that was on her mind. _Oh what the hell, why not?_ "He's been good for me, you know? He's great with Rory. You too. The both of me have been so great to me over the last five years. And Rory loves you. How she looks at Luke...I look at you that way. I'm really glad your son was able to muster up the courage to ask me out. Who knows how long it would have taken to for him to make a move if he didn't find the courage."

William was touched by how open Lorelai was being. Not once in the five years he had known her had she been this open. Now he really wanted to know what happened to make her be out in the open. All he could do is wait.

* * *

The day went by all too fast for Lorelai. Yes, she had offered to share her true story with Will but in a way she was dreading retelling it again. So after their whole day was spent watching movies as a family with Rory, much to the young girls excitement, it was time for her to go to bed. It was the first time in a few days since her mom and dad were in a good mood around the other. As she and Lorelai made their way upstairs to get Rory ready for bed, Rory decided to ask her mom what the problem was.

"Mommy?"

Lorelai pulled Rory's pajamas out of the drawer and look at her daughter. "Yeah?"

"What happened that made you sad? And why were you and Daddy unhappy around each other before?"

At a loss for words to explain the truth to her daughter, Lorelai sat on the bed. "It's just some boring grown up stuff. Don't worry though, everything is all better. Both Mommy and Daddy are happy again, okay?"

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai walked back to the living room and plopped down next to Luke on the couch. "Six stories. Six! Where the hell did she get that brain from?"

"Um..."

"Don't answer that, Luke. It was rhetorical," Will supplied earning a smile from Lorelai, who patted Luke's knee to reassure him that it was okay.

"Seriously though...six! Whatever, she's asleep now. That's all that matters." There was silence for a few minutes. Realizing that Will was going to wait until she was ready to explain made Lorelai realize that this is where she belongs, where people love her and give her space. But she didn't want to wait any longer to get it out in the open. She squeezed Luke's thigh and he looked at her confused.

"So...Will...about earlier, I'm ready to tell you now. But, before I start...please do not give me any sympathy looks or anything?"

"Not a problem." He was relieved that Lorelai was not going to hold it in much longer. He sat silently and listened to her telling her real story. He took it all in and when she was finished, he spoke up. "So that's why you..."

"Don't have or want a relationship with my parents? Yes. And although that is how Rory came about, I would have still liked for him to be around for Rory to get to know him, but she has Luke now."

"We're all here for you and Rory, Lorelai. Never question that."

"I won't."

**A/N: So I tried to get a heart-to-heart with Will and Lorelai. There will be more and they will be better. My next goal is to have a heart-to-heart between Luke and Rory. The next chapter will pick up after the holidays so it will be the middle of January. Thank you for the reviews :) more to come soon. The idea of Rory's conception came from my friend. I couldn't come up with a better scenario, so I went with it. Reviews and suggestions are welcome :)**


	6. Revealings

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

**A/N: This chapter picks up in the middle of January. At this point, Lorelai is 4 1/2 months along. **

Chapter 6: Revealings

It was the second week of January and Lorelai had her first doctors appointment today. Since finding out at Thanksgiving, this was the first available appointment. Once she and Luke had dropped Rory off at school, they were on their way to the appointment. They had promised Rory that if they could then they would find out if she would have a brother or sister come May.

Both Luke and Lorelai sat in the waiting room of the doctors office, Luke staring at his boots while Lorelai ran her hand over her now protruding belly repeatedly. They had long ago filled out the paperwork and were just waiting to be called back.

"Lorelai Gilmore," the nurse called out. Lorelai and Luke got up and followed the nurse into an exam room. "Please step on the scale, I needed to write down your weight." Lorelai stood and winced at the number. "Okay, sit on the exam table. I need to take your blood pressure and then the doctor will be in."

Her blood pressure was taken and now the couple were just waiting on the doctor. There was a knock at the door warning them someone was entering.

"Hello, Lorelai. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Doctor Parks."

"I haven't seen you in quite a few years."

"A little over six years. This is Luke."

"Hi, nice to meet you. You're the father I assume."

"I am."

"Great. Let's get the show on the road, huh? You said you are four and a half months along?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's meet your baby." Doctor Park put the gel on Lorelai's stomach and moved the wand around getting a clear picture of the baby. "You are right on track with weight gain, your blood pressure is perfect. The baby is doing good. Everything is progressing as it should. Would you like to find out the sex?"

"Yes, please!"

"Of course," he moved the wand around and froze the screen. "Well, congratulations you're having a girl. Are the any questions or concerns?"

"Not as of now. But I'll call if any come up."

The doctor handed Lorelai two ultrasound pictures and escorted the to the front. "Make an appointment for next month."

It was a little after twelve when Luke and Lorelai arrived back in Stars Hollow. Lorelai thought about heading straight to the Inn to inform Mia and Sookie but she and Luke decided to tell William first. As the walked in the house, they were greeted by William who began walking toward the door.

"How'd it go?"

"It went great. Here," Lorelai showed him the ultrasound picture, "this is your granddaughter."

William smiled. "Granddaughter, huh? Rory is going to love this."

"Speaking of which, it's almost time to go pick her up," Lorelai reminded Luke excitedly. "I can't wait to take her out shopping. It's been a while since it's been just a mommy and Rory day. I think she really needs this especially since there's another girl on the way."

* * *

Lorelai left the house with high spirits and began her walk to the school. On her way, she was stopped by Patty. Both Luke and Lorelai kept quiet about the pregnancy. Only family knew; they decided the town could figure it out when they could. And they just did.

"Lorelai, dear! How are you?"

"I'm doing good Patty. How are you?"

"Great. SO...what's that?" As she asked, she pointed to Lorelai's expanding stomach.

"Oh, this? It's a baby Danes."

"A baby! Oh it's going to be adorable! With your eyes and Luke's smile. When are you due?"

"Around May twenty-second. I'm four and a half months along."

"That's great!"

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk, Patty I have to go pick Rory up. We're having a mommy and Rory day. See ya later Patty." With that, Lorelai continued her walk to the school. She waited outside for five minutes until she saw her daughter's body running towards her.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Baby!" Rory greeted as she ran to Lorelai and rubbed her mother's stomach.

"Hey, Sweets. Ready to get started on Mommy and Rory time?"

"Yeah!"

"Where do we start?"

Rory put her index finger on her chin looking deep in thought. "Shopping! We can buy stuff for us _and_ the baby."

The two Gilmore girls arrived at the mall and went straight for the baby department store, as per Rory's request. Rory looked in the store in amazement.

"All of this is for a baby?"

"Not all of it. There's just different choices of things that a baby needs. Hey, why don't you pick something out for the baby?"

"Okay!" Rory began to pull Lorelai towards some clothes. "Wait...what am I picking out? A boy or a girl?"

A smile came across Lorelai's face. "Hmm...pick it out for a girl."

"A sister! I'm getting a sister?!"

The mother-daughter duo got a few eyes on them, each person smiling or chuckling at Rory's excitement.

Two hours later and Rory finally let them leave the store, arms full of bags for the baby. Since it was their day together, Lorelai let Rory decided which stores they would be shopping in that day. Rory's next choice of store was a clothing store, where they would buy six full bags of clothes, followed by the shoe store and ending with the book store. After three more hours of shopping, Lorelai decided it was time to go back home. Rory gave the famous Gilmore pout to stay, but Lorelai wasn't falling for it.

After bribing Rory, Lorelai had finally talked Rory into leaving. On their way out, Lorelai stopped in her tracks and winced as she heard her name being called by a voice she hadn't heard for years.

"Lorelai Gilmore!"

**A/N: It's probably an easy guess on who it is. I have the next chapter written I just have to type it. Thank you for the reviews :) Suggestions are welcome. Sorry that this chapter is mainly dialogue.****I've spent my weekend watching Parenthood DVDs...Am I the only one that noticed Lauren's character on both GG and Parenthood is always the one with a love triangle? Luke Lorelai Chris...Mark Sarah Hank**


	7. That's Only The Hormones

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please (:**

Chapter 7: That's Only The Hormones

Previously:

_On their way out, Lorelai stopped in her tracks and winced as she heard her name being called by a voice she hadn't heard for years._

_"Lorelai Gilmore!"_

Chapter 7:

Reluctantly, Lorelai turned around. She had hoped she would not have to tackle this current obstacle known as Emily Gilmore. Emily stared at her daughter and the young girl standing next to her.

"Well, I see you're still alive. That's nice."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Absentmindedly Lorelai's left hand rested on her stomach as the baby kicked and her right hand held tightly on to Rory's left hand. Her mother stared at her haughtily.

"When were you planning on telling us?"

"Telling you what, exactly?"

"Perhaps your pregnancy and engagement. How long have you known this man? Are you just engaged because of the baby?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother's persistence to annoy any one person. "I've been with him since I moved. And no, actually that's not why. When was I planning on telling you? Never. I have gotten in fight after fight with my fiancee because of him wanting me to tell you! But this is why I don't tell you anything; you always have to stick your nose into it!" Lorelai felt a tugging on her arm. "Yeah, babe?"

Rory motioned for Lorelai to moved lower. As Lorelai did so, Rory was able to whisper in her ear. "Can we go home? That lady is scaring me, Mommy."

Looking up at her daughter, she silently agreed. "Well, we're leaving now. You're scaring my kids," Lorelai announced as her left hand was resting on her stomach once again trying to calm her baby girl down who seemed to be playing soccer. Lorelai looked at Rory and the two began to walk to the car.

* * *

By the time the two Gilmore girls arrived back in Stars Hollow, the town was buzzing. Lorelai guessed that it was the news over her pregnancy since she and Luke were on the gossip mill for weeks after their engagement. Lorelai was trying to focus on walking peacefully to the market with Rory without being stopped on the street; she wasn't in the mood for polite chat since her run-in with Emily. But of course, it being Stars Hollow, it was inevitable.

"Lorelai, suga' how you feeling? How did you two kids hide this news for so long?"

"I'm feeling fine, Babbette. It was pretty easy since I wasn't showing. But I have to go now, picking up some groceries for dinner."

"Alright, doll. Take care."

The girls continued to the market but were then stopped by Patty. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A baby," Lorelai replied through clenched teeth.

Rory could sense that her mother was getting angry with the constant popularity she was receiving for just being pregnant and was trying to think of a way to get them away from everyone. That is until she heard Lorelai snap.

Kirk had walked up and looked Lorelai straight in the face. "Lorelai, I would like to offer my babysitting services to you and Luke. Now, I can take on Rory too if you'd like. And for you, I would give you a five dollar off discount."

"Kirk, no. For the love of God can everyone leave me the hell alone! If I would have known it'd be this bad then I wouldn't have stepped foot out of the damn house!"

"Would that be a no to Rory or to the baby?" Kirk asked, oblivious to Lorelai's annoyance.

"Kirk! I said no! That means no to both!"

That was when Rory decided to pull on Lorelai's arm signalling it was time to go.

"Jeez my six year old is better behaved than all of you," were her last words as Rory forced them to walk in the direction of their home.

Once the mother-daughter duo left, the townsfolk began to whisper among themselves over Lorelai's outburst.

"What's her problem?" Kirk asked.

"That's just the pregnancy hormones," Patty said to stop the whispering townies.

* * *

Lorelai stormed in the house just after Rory and was immediately asked by Luke, "did you grab the groceries?"

"No," she replied shortly and pushed past him and headed upstairs.

Luke looked at Lorelai then at Rory. "What happened?"

"When we were out Mommy ran into some lady that was mean. And when we came back everyone kept asking about Mommy and the baby," Rory explained then added with a proud smile, "Mommy said I'm better behaved than everyone else."

Luke nodded with a smile and decided it would be best to go see if Lorelai was okay. "Lorelai." No answer. "Lorelai," Luke said a bit louder.

"Is Rory in danger?"

"No."

"Is the house on fire?"

Confused, Luke answered, "no..."

"Then leave me the hell alone!"

_Pregnancy hormones_, Luke thought. Never having dealt with this before, Luke decided to ask his father how to deal with it. He walked downstairs and to the table were the house phone sat in its cradle.

"William's Hardware," William answered.

"How do I deal with the pregnancy hormones?"

"Ah. Did Lorelai have a freak out and that's why various people keep walking in?"

"I think so. She told me to leave her the hell alone."

"Then listen to her. It won't be that long until it fades away. Just be ready for her apology," William warned before hanging up.

As Luke hung the phone up, he turned to see Lorelai standing at the bottom of the steps. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. It's just...these damn hormones. But the town... they just kept coming up and asking question after question and I was already in a bad mood after running into my mother and she gave me an attitude...which is understandable since I haven't seen her in five years. I am sorry though. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay. Why did you go upstairs?"

"So I wouldn't freak out on Rory. She's just six; she doesn't know what hormones are. And I don't want to freak out on my six year old daughter who is just an innocent bystander."

"By what she told me, I think she is getting a pretty good lesson to stay away."

Lorelai playfully slapped his shoulder before she hugged him. "Don't get mad when I do this."

"I won't."

* * *

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

Lorelai put the phone down, disconnecting the call as Mia looked at her. "I hope that wasn't a guest," Mia joked.

"It was my mother," Lorelai replied, not finding humor in Mia's statement.

Mia immediately backed off. For the past week, Lorelai's hormones had made her defensive. She had been in several fights with Luke, two with Sookie and one with Michel. Mia, William and Rory were the only three that left her alone, an action she liked. Will is a smart man, staying away at all times, well until Lorelai caught on and broke down at work over it, crying to Mia, who knew to just be there for Lorelai. As for Rory...she followed Mia's lead, sensing a problem in her mother's mood.

The phone rang again and Lorelai stared at it. "I'm not answering that. It might be Emily."

Just then, as Mia picked up the phone, Sookie cautiously walked out not having Mia to save her. "Lorelai?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I made you lunch. Like Luke asked me." Instantly, Sookie regretted not asking Lorelai if she wanted anything before she made it by the look on Lorelai's face.

"You and Luke need to realize that I am twenty-one, I know how to take care of myself! Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I have Rory, which is proof that I have been pregnant before. I know what to eat and when! Everyone needs to back the hell off!"

Mia was finally off the phone and saw a bigger fight coming on and instructed Sookie to go in the kitchen as she guided Lorelai to her office. "Lorelai, what is the problem."

"Hormones. Them controlling my like I don't know when to eat or sleep. They're making me feel invalid by not letting me do anything. I feel like they're pushing me. And Will won't come near me. Rory follows what you do, but I understand why and am grateful for that I mean she's only six."

"Are you and Luke in a fight?" Mia asked knowing that Lorelai had been even more cranky when she and Luke were in a fight.

"Yes. But only because he wouldn't let me eat one bar of chocolate. It was only one bar! I had more when I was pregnant with Rory. But if I point that out to him he throws it in my face that I obviously don't know how to make good decisions since I got pregnant at sixteen."

"Go home and talk to him. And..."

"Apologize to Sookie. I know, I know. I've been hearing it all week."

* * *

On her way home, Lorelai decided to just wait for the school to let out so she could bring Rory home with her knowing the fight wouldn't be as bad if she was in the house.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, baby sister," she greeted while she rubbed Lorelai's rounded baby bump.

"Hey, Sweets. Tell me about your day while we walk home, I have to talk to Daddy."

"It was a regular day. Oh! I got an A plus on my writing assignment."

"That's great, baby."

Silence fell upon the two until Rory spoke up. "Mommy, are you going to go home and talk to Daddy or yell at Daddy? Are you guys gonna break up?"

Instantly, Lorelai felt bad for having her daughter listening to almost every fight that breaks out. "We are not going to break up, ever. Listen, the yelling? It's just us being nervous about the baby. We'll go home, get you started on your homework and I'll talk to normally with Daddy."

They entered the house and Lorelai set Rory up with her homework. "I'm going to go talk to Daddy now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey," Lorelai greeted when she found Luke in the basement.

"Hi."

"So...I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just a stupid candy bar and I freaked out."

"No...I'm sorry," he replied. "I overreacted. The doctor said once in a while is okay. Plus you've been eating healthy. You deserve a break from it."

"Thanks," Lorelai replied sarcastically. Changing the subject, Lorelai asked, "so, what are you doing down here?"

**A/N: Finally posted more chapters on Going Back and decided why not update New Beginning too. I decided after posting this one, I'd write one more and then start to work on other fics I already have started so I can post some tonight. **

**Before I move on to the next chapter: this chapter was written to show how Lorelai's hormones effect her. I know most women aren't this bad, but my cousin is a little worse than this, so I went with that. Also, I have been wracking my brain trying to come up with a good Emily/Lorelai fight that would happen in front of Rory but I couldn't think of one which explains why Lorelai gives up so easily when Rory asks to leave; plus she really didn't want Rory exposed to Emily's words. **


	8. Confrontations, Apologies and Some Thing

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 8: Confrontations, Apologies and Some Things Baby

In mid-February, Lorelai was almost six months pregnant. Her mood swings came and went as they pleased. The weather was unusually warm for February and Lorelai wanted time to herself, so she had arranged for Luke to take Rory out for the day.

"So, Rory are you excited about spending the day with Daddy?"

"Yeah! But you'll be alone."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be here with Grandpa."

"Okay..."

Lorelai went about getting Rory ready to spend the day with Luke. Truth be told, she did want time to herself, but she also wanted alone time with Will.

"You're all ready. He's waiting for you downstairs. Tell Grandpa I'll be down in a few minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes after Luke and Rory had left, Lorelai had still not returned from upstairs. Concerned and curious, Will went in search of her.

There was Lorelai, laundry basket in her hand trying to gather all the dirty clothes up to wash.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

Lorelai jumped and dropped the basket. "Jeez! I'm trying to clean Rory's room along with mine and Luke's."

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things. Luke would flip if he knew about this."

"That's why I waited for him and tattle-tail Rory to leave."

"Give me that." He took the basket and placed it on the floor. "Tell me why you wanted to spend a day alone with me."

Lorelai sighed. "You're the only one that treats me the same. The rest treat me like I'm invalid, not pregnant. Sookie doesn't let me enter the kitchen, instead she brings me all of my meals; Mia doesn't let me stand too long, I'm getting paid to sit on my ass. Rory, God I know she's only a child but she's always making sure I'm okay. And Luke...I love him but he's too protective sometimes. He doesn't let me stand long, forces me to eat good food even though that's all this baby wants to eat, I'm not allowed to pick heavy things up. I can't even carry my own kid up the stairs at night. Everyone is driving me crazy but you. You treat me the same way you did before I was pregnant. I mean I am protective of this baby, I'm doing everything I should be and Luke is like that because this is his first child but I need room to breathe."

"I didn't realize you felt that way. I guess today we are doing whatever you want."

"Really?" Will nodded. "You're the best!"

* * *

"How are you feeling about the baby?" Luke asked Rory, wanting to know how she really felt

"I'm excited! I told all my friends and teachers. But Mommy acts different."

"That's normal when someone is pregnant."

"She was complaining the other day. I was going to ask her something but you had just left the room and Mommy was folding clothes. She said something about being pregnant not invalid. She was being a grump, talking to herself and conplaining."

"Was she?"

"Yeah. And ever since she's been acting funny. She's not acting like the Mommy I know. Someone needs to vhange her attitude."

"I'll work on it. So where do you want to go today?" Luke asked hoping to move away from the current topic of discussion.

* * *

Lorelai and Will spent the day eating food Luke would disapprove of along with Lorelai being able to do laundry the way she wants it done. They watched some movies and went to the market. She didn't even care that it was Doose's; she was just happy to be in a different environment and up for more than ten minutes. They ended their day by making dinner for when Luke and Rory got home.

Five minutes before dinner was ready, Luke and Rory were walking in. Luke was ready to confront Lorelai and Will was ready to inform Luke of how Lorelai had been feeling. Dinner was eaten and cleaned up. A movie played and Rory fell asleep. Luke took her up and Lorelai shook her head looking at Will. Lorelai decided to just head up to bed herself but was stopped by Luke.

"We need to talk." He pulled her into their bedroom and began. "Why are you complaining of having an easy life? Rory heard you when you said you were pregnant not invalid! we are just trying to help! Lord knows you need it!"

"Again with the help! Everyone is making me feel invalid, everyone but your father. I'm just pregnant! I'm not allowed to do anything without someone breathing down my neck!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling that way?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. Why hadn't she told him? "I don't know. Look at me...I'm always complaining when I should be happy. I didn't have all of this when I was pregnant with Rory. All I had were cooks that my mother had forced to cook foods that made me feel sick, a father that showed no attention to me, friends that ignored me and Christopher who left me. I went through everything by myself. The good, the bad...the pain. I'm sorry. I guess I just feel like I'm being smothered since I didn't have all of this last time."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't know it was like that last time. But I'm here. Mia, Sookie, my dad and Rory, we're all here for you this time."

"Even when I'm spitting ice chips at the nurses and doctors; when I'm breaking your hand and when I'm screaming at you when I push this kid out?"

"Even then.

Lorelai smiled and hugged Luke. "Let's get back downstairs before your dad thinks we killed each other."

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai stood next to Mia as the two were trying to get the days work done. "Mia...can you go get Sookie for me since she won't let me in the kitchen?"

Mia brought Sookie to her office then sent Lorelai in so the two could have some privacy.

"Sook?" Lorelai asked when she knocked lightly on the door.

"I didn't make anything!"

Lorelai felt horrible. She honestly didn't know she was acting that bad. "It's okay. I just wanted to apologize to you. You know for the lashing out at you and everything. Luke and I talked last night and I got a lot off of my chest, which I think is the reason for my mood lately. I really am sorry I said all those things. I feel like such an ass when I think about it. It was like a crazy person took over my body."

Sookie got up and enveloped Lorelai in a hug, which Lorelai returned. "Oh, that's just the hormones honey."

"You can say that again."

Sookie giggled. "And I accept your apology. Things are better now?"

"Yeah. Things are better now."

* * *

That night at home, Luke and Lorelai sat on the bed in their bedroom discussing everything baby. "Should we talk names or furniture first?"

Lorelai sat there and thought. "Furniture. So we know what we're getting to set it up." She reached into the drawer on her nightstand and pull out a magazine. "I was thinking we could do white furniture, light pink walls and natural colored bedding and curtains."

"What kind of furniture do we need besides a changing table, crib and rocking chair?"

"Well...we need a pack-and-play for downstairs, and bassinet for our bedroom. Um...a wardrobe or dresser..."

"Why a bassinet for our room? We can just move the crib in."

"Luke, would you really want to put it together in here then when she's old enough take it a part and put it together again in her room?"

"Okay. Crib, rocking chair, changing table, wardrobe or dresser, pack-and-play, and a bassinet."

Lorelai nodded her head and smiled. "I overheard Sookie and Mia. They're planning a shower for me. So we'll get clothes and things from there. Especially from Sookie, she already warned me that she's going to spoil this girl."

"My dad is too. And probably Mia."

Lorelai took his hand and looked at him. "She's a loved girl who isn't even here yet."

"Tell me, what was it like with Rory..."

"What was what like?"

"The planning, the raising..."

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked down. "I couldn't tell you. That's why I'm really wrapped up in this, you know? Emily did all of it. The ugliest shade of pink for the nursery, clothes that had more ruffles than plain material. The most expensive furniture, bedding that had ruffles. The raising...damn. I had to fight tooth and nail for that, but then I came here and as they say, the rest is history."

Luke was, yet again, pained to hear Lorelai talk this way. When they had first met and she told him her story, he didn't think it was as bad as she made it seem...but hearing her relive her last pregnancy was proof enough that none of it was an exaggeration. "Well, you get to pick everything with this one because picking paint colors and furniture is not my department. And we'll get to raise her the way we want to raise her."

"I know. I can't imagine fighting over the way my child will be brought up with my mother again. It took days until my dad got tired of it and basically told her to back off." Lorelai smiled at the memory. "I wonder what he would think of my life now. Probably another disappointment for him. Pregnant at sixteen, won't marry the father. Pregnant and twenty-two but this time engaged."

"Don't talk yourself down like that. You're not a disappointment."

"Maybe. Maybe I'l give him a call tomorrow while he's at work. Possibly meet up for lunch or something."

"I think that would be a good idea."

**A/N: I made up the whole first pregnancy thing from the way she was treated to how to raise Rory to show where most of Lorelai's attitude is coming from. Chapter 9 will bring in Richard. **


	9. Richard Returns

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 9: Richard Returns

The next morning, Lorelai was able to sleep in for the first time in a couple of months. When she finally willed herself to get out of bed, the house was silent. Rory was at school and Luke and Will were at the hardware store working. It gave her privacy to call her father, which she was thankful for with not knowing how the call would go. This call would be the first time she talked to Richard since the day she left Hartford with Rory. Picking up the phone, Lorelai dialed Richard's office number, surprising herself that she remembered it.

_"Richard Gilmore's phone."_

"Hi. Does Richard happen to be around?"

_"Yes he is. May I ask who is calling?"_

"Oh. This is his daughter." Lorelai was hoping that she would get as warm a welcome as she did with her fahter's secretary.

_"Lorelai?"_

"Hi, Dad."

_"It's been quite a few years."_

"I know. I'm sorry. But I couldn't live with Mom anymore. She kept trying to have that nanny take care of Rory."

_"I understand. Not to be rude, but why are you calling?"_

"As you pointed out it has been a few years...and I want to see you. Maybe we can meet up for lunch or something soon?"

Shocked and excited with his daughter's call, Richard smiled. _"I would love to. Does today work?"_

"Works perfectly. Did Mom happen to tell you about our run in?"

_"She mentioned it but gave no details."_

"Then you'll have quite a surprise when we see each other. How about that restuarant on third? That's right by your office, right?"

_"Yes it is. I'll meet you there around one?"_

"Perfect."

Satisfied with the call, Lorelai placed the phone back in the cradle and went upstairs to get ready for her outing. She showered, brushed her teeth, applied a little amount of make up and dressed by twelve fifteen and headed out by twelve twenty-five. She arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early with little traffic heading into Hartford. When she entered, she scanned the room for her father and found him sitting at a table in a corner.

"Dad?"

Richard looked up and smiled. "Lorelai! You look well. And...you'r pregnant."

"Yeah. Almost seven months. But I got engaged before I was pregnant," Lorelai quickly added.

"Sit, sit." When Lorelai sat, Richard continued, "I wasn't going to ridicule you if you weren't engaged or married. But this man..."

"Luke," Lorelai supplied.

"Luke, he's a good man? He treats you and Rory well?"

A smile grew on Lorelai's face at the fact that Richard wasn't talking to her like Emily did...that and she smiled whenever someone asked her about Luke. "He does. And Rory loves him. We've been together since I moved to Stars Hollow."

"That seems like a long and healthy relationship. Do you know when you're getting married?"

Lorelai shook her head. "We were starting to plan it but then I found out I was pregnant around Thanksgiving so we put the plans on hold to wait until the baby is born."

Richard nodded his head pleased with Lorelai's plan. "And do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah, we do. Come May we're going to have a baby girl," Lorelai finished with, yet again, a smile. "Rory's excited. She's the one that got us to start thinking about having a baby. We went out to dinner for our anniversary and right before we left Rory and Luke's dad handed us presents. That was the night Luke proposed. And Rory did the cutest thing...Will, Luke's dad, he helped her make a picture frame and she put a slip of paper in there requesting a sibling."

Richard was delighted to see the reaction his daughter gave off when she talked about her family. "You seem happy."

"I am. I'm very happy. So what about you. How have you been?"

"I've been well. Work is...well work. Your mother still plans and makes me attend those silly events."

"Well, that's good. About being well that is."

"What about you? How is work going?"

"Oh, work is great. I started off as a maid but soon made my way up to head maid. About a year maybe a year and half after that I got promoted to the desk. Checking people in and out, dealing with the phone, delieveries. Mia, the woman who took me in, she told me that I'm working my way up to assitant manager."

"You're doing well for yourself. Congratulations, Lorelai. I always knew that you would make a good life for yourself."

"I did. You should come by sometime. Meet Mia and Luke. Luke's dad. Rory would love to see you. Mom scared her but I know you won't. I'll introduce you to my best friend, too."

"I would love to. So you and Luke...do you have your own house?"

"Not at the moment. We live with Will now. A little over a year after the baby is born we're going to find our own place. It'll give us time to save our money up."

"Sensable thing to do."

Richard and Lorelai continued to talk for the rest of Richard's lunch break but once he said he had to get back to the office, they made plans for Richard to visit Stars Hollow on Saturday to see the life his daughter now lived. Unknown to both, the other was overly excited about it.

By the time Lorelai got back from Hartford, school was getting ready to let out so she stopped to pick up Rory. Once Rory was in the car and securely buckled in, the began the drive home.

* * *

"Hey, Rory?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about meeting my dad on Saturday?"

"Is he as scary as your mom?"

"Not at all. He's tall, so he seems big and scary but he's nice."

"Okay," Rory agreed without further questioning.

They arrived back at the house and since they had two hours to kill before Luke got home, Lorelai helped Rory with her homework. They got through math and science in thirty minutes and English and history took a little longer due to Rory having to write an essay for English. By the time Lorelai got Rory's things cleaned up and Rory set up with a book, Luke walked in.

"Hey. How was that lunch?"

"My god it was great! I've never been so open with my dad. We talked about my life and how he was doing. He asked about the baby and the wedding plans. Everything was great. I invited him to Stars Hollow on Saturday so he can meet everyone. He's really excited about meeting you. He worded it as 'I can't wait to meet this Luke; the man who has taken care of my girls for these past few years'. I even told him our plan about moving a little over a year after the baby is born and he told me it was a sensable move. I have never had my father's approval for anything. I was always some disappointment to him but now...he was praising me for my life style and told me he knew that I would be able to make a good life for myself. "

Luke was smiling at hearing Lorelai so happy after an afternoon with her father.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai and Mia were working the front desk and were engaged in a conversation when the phone rang. Being closest, Mia answered.

"Independence Inn, Mia speaking."

"Hello, this is Richard Gilmore. Are you the woman who took my daughter and granddaughter in years ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want to thank you for doing so. When I found out Lorelai had left, I was worried that she wouldn't be okay. I worried for years if she and Rory were okay. Then yesterday, we had lunch together and she told me all about her life in Stars Hollow. How you helped her get started with her new life. I just want to thank you personally for taking my girls in."

"It wasn't a problem. She was a delight to bring in."

"I'm coming to Stars Hollow on Saturday for a visit...Lorelai told me I could meet you and hope it works out."

"I'm sure it can. I will see you Saturday."

"For now, goodbye, Mia."

"Goodbye, Richard."

Mia hung the phone up and looked at Lorelai who had her head bowed down hiding her blushing cheeks and smile. "You made contact," Mia stated.

"I did. One of the best decisions I made.

* * *

The week flew by and it was now Saturday. Lorelai was anticipating the arrival of her father and with the way the baby was moving, she liked to believe that her baby girl was excited too. She continued getting Rory ready to spend the day out with a biological grandfather.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Sweets?"

"What do I call him?"

"Well...you can call him Grandpa if you want. I think it would make him feel good. He misses you, babe."

"He does?" Rory asked excited.

"Of course he does. And when we made plans for today, he was so excited." At the sound of the door bell, Lorelai looked at Rory. "And that would be him. Come on." Rory ran down the stairs and Lorelai quickly followed behind as fast as she could for being six months pregnant. "Rory do not answer that door!" But by the time she got down, the door was already being opened by Rory.

"Hi, Grandpa!"

"Hello, Rory," Richard greeted back. "Are you allowed to answer the door?"

Rory looked down. "No, she's not," Lorelai replied. "But I think it was just because she was excited so I guess we can let it slide for this once just don't mention it to your dad."

Richard looked at Lorelai in confusion. Lorelai could read his expression and explained. "We haven't heard from Christopher since I told him where we moved to and she grew up around Luke, so. She didn't start calling him dad until we got engaged."

"Understandable."

Lorelai smiled and gave a silent thank you. "Rory, you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

The trio walked around Stars Hollow, Rory introducing Richard as her grandpa to anyone who asked. As the walked around, Rory pointed out various locations and explained what they were. When the reached the inn, before meeting Mia and Sookie, Rory guided Richard behind the inn.

"Mom says this is where we lived for a short time until Grandpa Will told her to move in the house since we were there all the time anyway. Come on! Let's go meet Mia!"

They let Rory run a little ahead of them while they walked next to each other. "I'm proud of you Lorelai. And you did a wonderful job raising Rory so far."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Come on!" Rory shouted from the porch of the inn.

Casually the trio walked to the front desk and Mia and Richard shared pleasantries. After seeing that they would be talking for a while, Lorelai went to sit on the couch in the lobby soon joined by Rory who sat on her lap.

"So, how are you feeling about Grandpa being here?"

"I love it! I hope we get to see him a lot more. Then I'll have two grandpas like some of my friends do."

"I hope we see him a lot more too. Now, how are you feeling about all these changes in your life? You meet your grandma and she's horrible towards us, Daddy and I got engaged, you found out you're going to be a big sister and then my dad meets you..."

"I like 'em. They're good changes. Besides Grandma. Grandpa is cool though. Can I show him my room when we get home?"

"If you'd like. We've got the rest of the day, babe. He's going to stay through dinner with us."

"Really?!"

"Yes." Lorelai was happy to see that her daughter was taking well to the changes happening around her. Rory made a good point; they were all good with the exception of Emily.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Rory and Richard were just getting back to the house after spending a few hours with Sookie and Mia. They walked in to find dinner ready. Before they walked in though, Lorelai reminded Rory not to mention opening the door.

"Luke? Will? We're back. Sorry it's later than we said. Sookie and Mia kept us...where are you?" As Lorelai questioned that, Luke and William were coming down stairs.

"Hey...what were you doing?"

"Putting some furniture together."

Lorelai's eyes lit up. Luke and Will had painted the bedroom two days before while Lorelai sat and picked out the furniture that she wanted for the room. "You got everything?!" She asked jumping a bit.

"We did. Hello, I'm Will."

"Richard. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Lorelai smacked her head. "I'm sorry! I just got excited about the furniture and forgot about introductions. Luke, this is my dad. Dad this is Luke."

"I've heard a lot about you, Luke."

"All good I hope."

"Of course. And I would like to thank the both of you for taking care of my girls over the years."

As Richard was talking, Rory pulled Lorelai down. "Can I show him my room?"

"Ask him. I'm sure he would love to see the collection of books you have."

"Grandpa do you want to see my room. I have a huge book collection that Mom says you'll love."

"Of course. And while we're doing that, Lorelai go take a look at the new furniture."

So, Rory gave Richard a quick tour of the house as they made their way to her bedroom while Lorelai stood in the now painted and furnished nursery in awe. Both Gilmore girls had smiles on their faces.

* * *

Richard walked around Rory's room examining each book that was out. "There are some big books most kids your age do not read until they are older."

"I know. Mommy says I'm smarter than some people my age. Don't worry, though. Mommy only lets keep the books once she has read them to make sure there's nothing inappropriate in them."

"Well that is very logical of your mother."

Rory nodded her head. "She's smart too. Her birthday is coming up in two months and Grandpa Will has been helping me with her present want to see it?"

"Why not."

Rory looked underneath her bed and pulled out a portfolio of some sort. "We have to write a paper in school on one of your biggest influences. Most people are using small thing, and some are using inanimate things. But I chose Mom. And since Grandpa Will is good with artsy stuff he has been helping make this."

Richard examined the portfolio. "These are plans..."

"Plans, lists on what we need things like that. It's called a memory box. This way I can show why she's an influence since we have to present it too then for her birthday, Grandpa Will said I can give it to her to show her waht accomplishments she's made over the past years. But I don't have any pictures from before we moved here, so we're working with what we have."

Touched by his granddaughter's idea, Richard offered, "I can drop off pictures I have around the house. I even have some pictures from when she was pregnant with you. I think she called it her baby box. I'll bring it by the hardware store your mother told me your dad and grandpa work at."

"Really?! That's so cool! My project will be so much better now! Thanks, Grandpa," Rory said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his legs in attempt of a hug.

* * *

Lorelai stood in the newly formed nursery. The color on the wall was lighter than she choose, but it looked better than what Lorelai had picked out. The white furniture was placed around the room. She smiled as she pictured her and Luke standing over the crib watching their baby girl sleep. Knowing they had only three outfits for the baby, Lorelai looked in the closet anyway.

"We only had three outfits..."

"I wanted to pick some up when we went to pick up the furniture," Will offered.

"They're cute. I like them." Lorelai then began thinking about the baby shower she overheard Mia and Sookie planning and laughed. "We're going to run out of room to put her things. Sookie told me she's going to spoil her. Who knows what Mia will do." Lorelai walked over to Luke and hugged him. "I love it. Thank you."

"And what about his partner?" Will joked.

Letting go of Luke, Lorelai walked over to Will and hugged him. "I love it. Thank you. There is that better?"

"It'll do."

"So Rory and your dad are getting along pretty well," Luke observed.

"Yeah, they are. I'm glad. They're probably in there drooling over her books. I swear I have never seen a child so interested in books. They're not even children's books either. Because of her, I have to read a new book all the time before I let her have it. But I'm happy the two of them are getting along pretty good. And I've never seen my dad this happy...it's a mixture of weirdness but happiness if you understand that."

"After knowing you all these years...yeah, we understand your thinking," Luke provided.

**I could go on with the dinner, but it would be simple things that wouldn't really effect anything so I decided not to right it. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Thanks for all the reviews :)**


	10. Quality Time and Excitement

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 10: Quality Time and Excitement

Richard had been around a lot more spending time with both Lorelai and Rory. It was still a mystery as to how he was able to come around all the time without Emily on his case and Lorelai was getting very, very curious. He insisted on buying something for the baby, Lorelai just had to pick it out. She decided on letting him buy the stroller/car seat combo. Rory enjoyed seeing Richard on a normal basis and getting to know her other grandpa more. It had been three weeks since his first visit to Stars Hollow and since he showed up at the hardware store with a box full of items for Rory to use. Now whenever Richard came over, Rory insisted on showing him the progress on it, adding to Lorelai's curiosity.

Both Gilmore girls were proud to walk around town with Richard in tow and the whole town was pleased to see Lorelai on good terms with one of her parents. One day, it was just Lorelai and Richard until Rory got out of school, so Lorelai was able to bring up her questions.

"So, Dad...what does Mom have to say about you coming here to visit?"

"She currently thinks all my visits are business meetings, lunches or dinners. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her. You know she'll want to tag along."

"Oh how well I know. Look, I don't want to sound like a bitch or anything, but if Mom does happen to come one day and she comes with you, well I'm not going to be around that goes for Rory too. Emily makes everything so complicated. That day she saw me at the mall, the first thing out of her mouth after calling my name was 'it's nice to see you're still alive' or something like that. Not a hello, not a normal it's nice to see you."

"Lorelai, I understand where you are coming from and I promise you she will never come here with me. If she happens to show up one day, that will be out of her own choice. I know how she treats you; I tried to stop it for many years but she would not listen."

"Okay. I just wanted to get that out there." After a moment of silence, Lorelai asked, "what does Rory keep dragging you upstairs for? I looked in her room when she's at school and I caught her placing something under her bed. Which, I might add, is a real ly smart thing to do since I can't bend down that well."

"That is classified information that I cannot share with you."

* * *

When March rolled around, it brought not only spring and Lorelai's seventh month, but also her, what's supposed to be a surprise, baby shower. As she walked around town heading to the video store with Rory, she took note that the door to the dance studio was shut which it never was unless it was after a town meeting or after hours. That's when she knew that her shower was most likely today. Putting different pieces together in her mind made it clear. Mia giving her the day off, Sookie not working but also not available, the closed door to Patty's studio. It all clicked together.

Deciding to move along with her day, she and Rory popped into the video store and rented some movies and headed back to the house. Since Luke and Will were working, the two Gilmores were making it a mommy-daughter day. Lorelai set up the snacks and placed the movie in the player then sat on the couch next to Rory. They had only gotten through one full movie and half of another when they fell asleep only waking up when Rory began poking Lorelai.

"What?"

"The door. I'm not allowed to answer it."

"Good girl." Lorelai got up as fast as she could and walked to the door. On the other side stood Sookie.

"Hey, I thought you were busy all day?"

"I finished everything up. Come on, let's go out."

"I can't Sookie," Lorelai said, knowing what Sookie was up to. "I have Rory and I've been really tired today. We decided to just stay in today and watch movies. Sorry."

"Come on, Lorelai, please?"

Lorelai smiled at Sookie's begging. "Why? Is there somewhere you would like to take me..."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

"Well...one I heard you and Mia talking about it when I came out of the bathroom at the inn a few weeks ago. Two Patty's door was closed and it never is unless it's after hours. Oh and then the panicky look Kirk was giving us at the video place while staring at Patty's studio."

"Come on! It's my job to get you there without telling you where we're going."

"Fine, fine. Rory, get your shoes on. Sookie's taking us somewhere."

They made it to the studio in a little over five minutes and as they entered, Lorelai put on her 'surprised' face. The shower was moving along with Rory staying by Lorelai's side.

Sookie and Mia had various games set up around the studio. As well as a pool going around. They had to guess what the baby's weight, height, gender and birthday would be. Each person who lost had to pay up ten dollars. There were three people who weren't allowed to enter the pool; Mia, Sookie and Lorelai. Rory, not knowing any of the information about the baby asked if she could guess.

"And where do you plan on getting this ten dollars?"

"Um...Grandpa Will?"

Lorelai laughed and shook her head looking at Mia and Sookie. "Well...she doesn't know any of what we know. All she knows, as well as everyone else, is what a baby _should_ be born as with its' weight and height...well that and the gender. Everyone knows the estimated due date..."

"She can play. This way we can all have a good laugh if a six year old beats every adult that entered. You just can't guess the gender because you already know."

"Okay!" Rory grabbed the pen and paper provided, looked at Lorelai's bump and wrote down her guess.

As the shower continued, Mia suggested that it was time for Lorelai to open the presents. Lorelai sat in the chair specifically made for Lorelai to sit in while opening the presents. Rory sat next to her mother as official present helper. Lorelai had received many different presents such as clothes or boxes of diapers. Other gifts were small pieces of accessories that she had put on her list. However, what she did not expect was the piles that Mia and Sookie gave her, but wouldn't let her open until she was at home.

* * *

Later that night at the house, Lorelai and Rory sat in the nursery placing everything they had received from the baby shower in the room in their designated places. Lorelai sat on the floor folding all of the clothes she received after spending two hours washing them. Looking at the pile separate from what she was allowed to open, she thought back to arriving at the house and opening each one. So Lorelai would not have all neutral colors for clothing, Mia and Sookie went out and bought more than enough outfits in girl colors. They also bought some things for Lorelai to decorate the nursery with. Shaking her head with a smile on her face, Lorelai continued putting everything away. When she heard the door, she looked at Rory.

"That must be Grandpa Will or Daddy."

With wide eyes and a smile, Rory ran out of the room and downstairs. She saw that it was both of the men that entered the house. "Daddy, Grandpa! Come look at what we did to the nursery. Sookie and Mia threw Mommy a party for the baby and she got a lot of stuff. You should have seen the pile that Mia and Sookie got her. We played games there too and I was allowed to enter the baby pool guessing the weight, height, birthday and gender of the baby but I wasn't allowed to guess the gender because I already know," Rory explained their day as they walked up the stairs and towards the nursery.

They found Lorelai sitting on the floor folding the rest of the clothes as she was laughing having heard everything Rory said.

"She is her mother's child," Luke grunted as he entered the room.

"Well, I do my best," Lorelai shot back.

"It's looking nice in here," Will observed.

"Well, from what I see it's well stocked," Luke said.

Lorelai got up to put the rest of the folded clothes away and looked at Luke. "You're telling me? Rory and I had to open everything and then when we got home we had to wash all the clothes and put everything away. Oh, but don't worry, Rory wouldn't let me carry the basket so she drug it up the stairs."

"Do we have everything we need now?"

"You just have to set the bassinet up and I think we're good to go. Let's see..."

"You got to crib, the changing table, the dresser, bassinet, stroller, car seat, clothes, rocking chair, diapers and a bunch of cleaning stuff. Oh and bottles," Rory chimed in.

"And if I decide to, I've got the formula," Lorelai added to her daughter's list.

* * *

"Dinner is on the table. And it's getting late. It's a school day tomorrow..." Lorelai started.

"It's that late?" Rory asked shocked, not realizing how fast the day had gone by.

"Yep."

After dinner, Lorelai got Rory to bed and read her the three stories of her choice and afterwards, joined Luke in their bedroom. "We need a name for her, Luke."

"I know."

"So...let's decide."

"Do we have to do it tonight?"

"If we don't do it by the time we go to sleep tomorrow night, I'm choosing myself. Let that be a warning to you," Lorelai warned.

"We'll pick it out tomorrow. We both have off."

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled and got settled for bed.

**A/N: So here is chapter 10. I'm trying to get chapter 21 done for Going Back but I'm having a case of writer's block. I will hopefully have it up tomorrow. Also, someone messaged me and asked me to write a L/L fic of one of the following episodes:**  
**Bon Voyage**  
**Lorelai? Lorelai?**  
**Lorelai's First Cotillion**  
**In the Clamor and the Clangor**  
**Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie**  
**Like Mother, Like Daughter/ The Ins and Outs of Inns**  
**I want to take a vote on which episode I should use because I cannot decide. If you do want to choose leave it in a review or PM me. I'll wait until this weekend to tally up whatever votes I do get then start it up and have chapter 1 up of it by Monday.**


	11. Baby Names and Secret Projects

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 11: Baby Names and Secret Projects

With her bump a little bigger than the average seven month bump, Lorelai now sat on a stool at the front desk of the Independence Inn when working. Mia now handled the computers, both answered the phone depending on who is closest and Lorelai sat and did the paperwork for deliveries. Although Mia worked on the computers, she was also training a temporary fill-in for when Lorelai leaves for maternity leave.

At first, Lorelai insisted that she could work throughout her whole pregnancy and come back a week or two after the baby was born, but then Mia reminded her what it was like to have just had a baby. That got Lorelai to change her mind very quickly. She was scheduled to work for the rest of her seventh month then to stop, doctor's orders, and return three months after the baby was born. It wasn't the ideal time to stop since it was the beginning of tourist season, but it was a good time to come back. The workload wouldn't be as heavy since the tourist season would just be ending.

Each person around Lorelai had been keeping a close watch on Lorelai ever since the labor scare the week before. On this particular day, the fill-in temp was not coming in for training so Mia was manning the desk with Lorelai and was able to keep a very close look on Lorelai. At one point, Lorelai made a face much like she did last week while her hand rested on her stomach.

"Lorelai? Are you okay? Is it those Braxton hicks again?"

"No, I'm fine. She's just been kicking like crazy. I swear she's going to be a soccer player when she's old enough."

"But it's one of the best feelings isn't it?"

Lorelai nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Yeah, it is. But I wasn't so fond of it last week when I was in the kitchen talking to Sookie."

"Yes, you have us a scare."

"You? You should have seen the look on Luke's face when he got to the hospital. Although, she did give me a scare myself. She's still got a couple of months to bake."

"Or season," Mia replied with a smile remembering Rory's words from Thanksgiving.

"Jeez," Lorelai said turning red. "We had put her in bed an hour before! And Will was already asleep. Is everyone going to hold that against us?"

"No, dear. You were just celebrating."

"And now we're moving on to a new subject that isn't Luke and Lorelai's sex life."

Both women shared a good round of laughter until the phone rang bringing them back to their workload. Two hours rolled by and business was slow giving the women some time to talk. Mia asking Lorelai about Richard's regular visits and Lorelai giving all the details and her search of what Rory is hiding from her.

* * *

That night, Lorelai sat on the edge of Rory's bed while she tucked the young girl in for bed.

"Okay, what stories to you want tonight?"

"None. Can we talk?"

"Sure, baby."

"Are you okay? No one told me anything about last week and why I had to spend the night with Sookie."

"Oh, babe I'm fine. You don't need to worry about a thing okay? We just had to go and...check up on your sister."

"Oh. Do you and daddy have a name for her yet?"

Lorelai sighed. "I wish we did. We can't agree on any."

"Better hurry up. You can't name my sister 'her', 'she', 'baby' or 'baby girl'."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will get to work on that."

The mother-daughter duo spent a few more minutes talking until Rory told Lorelai she was sleepy. They said their goodnight and Lorelai quietly walked out of the room, shutting the light off on her way out. She joined Luke and Will down in the living room.

"I have been given orders that we can't name the baby 'her', 'she', 'baby' or 'baby girl'. And after last week, we need to decide."

"I agree with the lady," Will said. "And make it a nice one too," was all he said before heading up to bed.

"So...names?"

"Names." Lorelai got up and walked over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "I changed my list. Do have yours?"

"No. But I like the new names on here."

"Yeah? My favorite on there is Aubree Isabella. We can spell Aubree in a number of ways if you don't like the double 'e'. And for short we can call her Bre and that can be spelled different ways."

"That's your favorite?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded her head enthusiastically. "Aubree it is. We'll work on the spelling when she gets here."

"We have a name," Lorelai said excitedly. "Rory's going to be happy. Now we just have to wait a little over two months for little miss Aubree to get here. Hey that sounds cute."

The next day, Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen talking to Sookie when Mia came in and found a paper Lorelai and been writing on.

"What's that?"

"It's the name Luke and I picked out."

"What did you decide on?" Mia asked knowing the couple had some problems agreeing on a name.

"We decided on Aubree Isabella. But we're not sure how we're going to spell Aubree. So in a little over two months we'll have little miss Aubree around."

"That's a beautiful name, Lorelai. Did you pick it?"

"Thanks, Mia. Yes, I picked it Luke just agreed. Rory was excited when I told her at breakfast and she mentioned how she could add that on her paper. So I think she accidentally slipped on what she's been working on. But why it's under her bed I'll never know. Probably because she knows I can't get down and look without a problem getting up."

"Lorelai already told me I'm going to be the godmother," Sookie said excitedly.

"And the godfather us unknown. It'll probably end up being his friend John or Joe or something like that from high school." Lorelai looked at the time. "Oh, gotta go. I'm picking Rory up today."

Lorelai stood outside the school sitting on a bench waiting for Rory to come out. The young girl burst through the door with her best friend, Lane. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Aubree! I like that I can call her by her name. Oh, Mommy since it's Friday night can Lane come over?"

"I don't have a problem with it but we have to ask Mrs. Kim."

"Okay, let's go then!"

With Mrs. Kim's approval, Lane was going stay with Rory this weekend. Lorelai walked to the house with the two. "Okay. It's Friday so I know you don't have any homework...so what do you guys want to do?"

"I have to show Lane what I've been working on."

"Yeah, Missy I've been meaning to talk to you about that. What is it you're working in."

"Fine. All I'll tell you is that it's for your birthday. That's all you're getting out of me for the next two weeks."

"Fine, go show her your secret whatever you're working on."

Rory and Lane walked upstairs to Rory's bedroom passing the newly decorated nursery.

"What does that look like now? Before it was just a plain bedroom." Lane asked.

"Oh, I'll show you." Both girls stood in the room and looked in awe. "Mom must have made some changes today. But this is it. Once the baby is old enough she'll sleep in here." After looking at the nursery, Rory guided Lane to her bedroom and pulled out her current project.

"You're so getting an 'A' on this project. Momma made me write it on religion."

"I did it all as my mom. My grandpa...Mom's dad came over a brought a box full of stuff from when she was pregnant with me, because you know that's where she really began to change her life. And Mia gave me some pictures to use. Then, of course are the pictures from here along with tiny projects we did together when I was younger. And my grandpa Will said he could help me fit my essay in there really nice without messing anything up. It's going to look really good. At least that's what my grandpas keep telling me.

Downstairs, Lorelai was bringing the mail and rolled her eyes at the first piece of mail. She figured her father would have told her mother by now, but now she knew for sure that he had. There was two invitations. One for Lorelai's birthday dinner and the other for Easter. Both of which Lorelai would not be attending. By the time they came around she'd be too tired to really do anything, anyway. Of course with an invitation comes a letter. And the two letters she received just a got glance and with the first insult she saw, they went in the trash. Lorelai didn't have time for her mother's games, she had to concentrate on staying stress free and finish getting ready for the baby. Luke just couldn't find out about them. Hiding the evidence in her purse, she decided she would throw them out at the Inn.

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. Hope you like it. Also, someone messaged me and asked me to write a L/L fic of one of the following episodes:**  
**Bon Voyage**  
**Lorelai? Lorelai?**  
**Lorelai's First Cotillion**  
**In the Clamor and the Clangor**  
**Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie**  
**Like Mother, Like Daughter/ The Ins and Outs of Inns**  
**I want to take a vote on which episode I should use because I cannot decide. If you do want to choose leave it in a review or PM me. I'll wait until this weekend to tally up whatever votes I do get then start it up and have chapter 1 up of it by Monday. (Don't mean to be a pain; I'm just adding this to each chapter of my stories until Friday night around 11 or 11:30 pm)**


	12. Birthdays and Bad Memories

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 12: Birthdays and Bad Memories

As March came to an end, Lorelai's birthday came around. Being that this year it was on a Tuesday, she and Luke decided to go out the Friday night before while Mia and Sookie planned a small get together, per Lorelai's request for nothing big, for the next day.

For her birthday, Luke took Lorelai out to a small Italian restaurant in Hartford. The sat at a table for two in a dimly lit corner. While waiting for their food, the made small chat.

"This feels like our first date all over again," Lorelai obsereved.

"You remember me bringing you here?"

"Of course I did."

"A lot has changed since then."

"I know. Rory grew up, we got engaged, I'm pregnant. Even though it was five years ago it seems like it was just yesterday."

"I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I. I like the changes we made. Did I tell you what I caught Rory doing?"

"No..."

"It's nothing bad. So you know that project I was telling you about? The one she's keeping a secret? Well I looked in her room yesterday to see if she wanted anything to eat and I got a quick look at it. I couldn't tell what it was exactly. All I know is that it has a bunch of pictures and what I caught of it, her writing something."

"You'll find out on Tuesday."

Lorelai gasped. "You know what it is! You've been holding out on me, Mister!"

"She told me to keep it from you. Who do you think told her to hide it under the bed," Luke said with a smirk.

"Mean!"

* * *

While Luke and Lorelai were out to dinner, Will and Rory were at home putting the finishing touches on Rory's gift.

"My teacher said it's a good project and that Mommy will love it. She really liked the essay part too."

"I'm sure she did. And your Mom is going to love it, I promise. After this everything is finished?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give it to her tomorrow at the Inn. I just hope it isn't a big party. Mommy has gotten really tired lately and doesn't like being around a bunch of people for a really long time. And Sookie's and Mia's parties last forever," the young Gilmore exaggerated.

"I'm sure they listened."

* * *

The next day when Lorelai arrived at the Inn with Luke, Rory and Will, she was glad to see that it was just a simple dinner layout. No decorations; none of the townspeople. Not one hint of a party. The group of six sat in the dining room of the inn and talked animatedly until Rory began the gift giving.

Rory handed a bag to her mother who was eager to finally see what her daughter had kept from her for months. She pulled a box out of the bag and eyed it suspiciously then opened it. Lorelai smiled at what she saw.

There were various pictures spread out the sides of the box from the time Lorelai was pregnant with Rory to current day. Glued to the bottom of the box was the essay that Rory had written for her English class. As Lorelai read through it, she laughed at some of the memories that were written on there and smiled at her daughter's hard work.

"I love it, thank you, babe. Where did you get the pictures from when I was pregnant with you?"

"Grandpa Gilmore brought them to the hardware store."

When Rory said that, everyone but Rory saw how Lorelai's face fell at the mention of her father. Since her mother had found out that Richard had been seeing the girls behind her back, she demanded she see them. Emily came to Stars Hollow and to the inn herself to question Lorelai on not responding to the invitations sent out and on that particular day, Lorelai's hormones were outrageous. Lorelai told her she wasn't welcomed in her life or around her kids if all she had to say were insults of Lorelai's life. She explained that running away was the best decision she had ever made because it got her out of Hartford away from Emily. More was said, a lot of which Lorelai is ashamed of saying but she couldn't control her hormones. Ever since that day, neither Lorelai or Rory has heard a word from Richard.

Under Rory's request, Lorelai even called the Gilmore house as well as Richard's office. Both the response from the maids and Richard's secretary was that she was not welcome to talk or even call the numbers leaving Lorelai to deal with a heartbroken six-year-old. And Luke to deal with a very upset Lorelai. The day she called, she could remember her break down after getting Rory to bed so clearly.

_"Have my parents always been this childish? Not taking phone calls or wanting to talk to their own daughter just because she gave the truth? It's bull. But me being Lorelai had to go and contact my father and I let him spend time with Rory. I let him get to know Rory and I let him in on the details of my life and what's the thanks I get for that? A heartbroken six-year-old. That's what I get. I have never seen Rory that hurt. And what happens when my child is hurt? I'm hurt. This is exactly what I get for trying to include one of them in my life," Lorelai ranted as some tears managed to slip out of her eyes._

_"Maybe you heard wrong?" Luke suggested, hoping that it was true._

_"Oh, no. I did not hear wrong. I heard that maid and Richard's secretary loud and clear. Neither parents wants me to contact them. I'm not allowed to talk to my father anymore because my mother is basically holding him hostage until I welcome her back in my life! Well guess what, the only welcome they're getting is a picture in the mail. The only picture and only way they are going to see Aubree. I can promise you that. They'll see what their pettiness is causing them to miss out on."_

_"But aren't you being petty too by excluding them?"_

_"No, Luke, I'm not! In case you've forgotten back in February I made contact with my father and I asked him if he wanted to meet. If he felt that Emily would be this offended by it then he should have said no. He didn't have to keep coming here. From all the times he came Rory's heart grew bigger for him. He had a top place in her heart but now it's gone. Shattered. Something was telling me not to invite him in that far but did I listen; no. I'm so stupid. There's a reason I ran from that life and I basically let part of it walk right on in. He was probably reciting everything that happened while he was here or when he saw me to Emily."_

_"Don't get this upset over it. It's not good for you or the baby."_

_"You think I don't know that? This is what happens when I get emotional from something they did. I start ranting and crying. And then the only way I sleep is if I cry myself to sleep but that won't work this time because when I'm upset I guess the baby can sense it and starts kicking."_

It was a horrible memory for Lorelai; a memory she would rather forget but couldn't. Rory still held on to hope that she would see her grandfather again no matter how many times Lorelai, Luke, Mia, Sookie or Will tried to explain it to her which only caused more pain for Lorelai.

**Someone messaged me and asked me to write a L/L fic of one of the following episodes:**  
**Bon Voyage**  
**Lorelai? Lorelai?**  
**Lorelai's First Cotillion**  
**In the Clamor and the Clangor**  
**Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie**  
**Like Mother, Like Daughter/ The Ins and Outs of Inns**  
**I want to take a vote on which episode I should use because I cannot decide. If you do want to choose leave it in a review or PM me. I'll wait until this weekend to tally up whatever votes I do get then start it up and have chapter 1 up of it by Monday.**


	13. Promises

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 13: Promises

"Emily, maybe we should try to talk to her. She is due in a matter of weeks. Don't you want to meet your granddaughter?"

"No, Richard, I don't. He's not from our world. And what she said to me that day. We're not having anymore contact with any of them until Lorelai realizes what she has done."

"You can't honestly believe she meant everything she said do you?"

"Richard, I heard her loud and clear. She didn't even blink once in telling me why her life is better or how awful I made her life. I will not stand for it anymore. I fell apart because of her I will not do it again." And Emily stuck by that word even the days Lorelai had attempted contact to only be turned down my the maids.

Richard sighed knowing this conversation was not going anywhere and returned back to his newspaper. The last they heard from Lorelai was days ago when a letter arrived in the mail addressed to Richard. With no return address.

_So I guess Emily has forced you into not talking to me. I just want you to know that it's really unfair to Rory. She finally stopped asking when is she going to see you again. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have even tried calling you or Emily in the past few weeks. I guess what I'm trying to say is I told you what would happen if she came here. I warned you have how she would react if you waited too long. And not only did I say hurtful things to her, you two left me, Luke and Will to deal with a heartbroken six-year-old. So I hope the two of you are proud about that. Maybe I'll talk to you in a few years from now._  
_ -Lorelai_

He would be lying if he said that the letter did not break his heart. It made him ashamed. But he had to be loyal to his wife and stand by his promise to her. His promise that he would no longer have contact with Lorelai until she came back to Emily and apologized. But it killed him to know that his chances of knowing his newest granddaughter from the start were shattered because of his wife.

* * *

It had been weeks since Lorelai had any word from her father. By now, she knew that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. After the first week, Rory finally stopped questioning why she never got to see him anymore once she saw her mother break down at the very mention of it. With a little less that two weeks until her due date, Lorelai pushed all thoughts of her parents out of her head and focused on spending as much time with Rory as possible before the baby came.

Knowing that Rory would be the only child in the house for only two weeks, Lorelai spent every minute she could do doing anything Rory wanted.

It was a Saturday. Luke and Will were over in the next town helping fix up a friend's house. Lorelai and Rory sat in the living room of their house talking away with each other taking a break from Rory's choice of activities.

"Hey, Mommy wants to have a serious talk with you," Lorelai said losing her 'play' face and switching to her 'serious face'.

Rory saw the change and looked up at her mother with her innocent blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Give me your hands," Lorelai instructed. The young girl obeyed and placed her little hands in her mother's larger hands. Lorelai squeezed her daughter's hands and gently pulled her closer to her, pulling Rory up on Lorelai's lap the best she could with her expanded stomach blocking the way. "Your sister is going to be here soon."

"I know. Just a couple of weeks. I think I'm going to win that pool from the party," Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai laughed along with her daughter. "It's a good chance. But what I mean is the baby is going to be here sooner than you think. For all we know she could come today or tomorrow. Maybe next week, no one knows but her. Mommy and Daddy are going to have to pay a lot of attention to her and care for her a lot. See, you're bigger than her and you know how to tell us when you need something, but your sister won't."

"You mean like saying she's hungry? Or that she wants to play?"

"Exactly. You can do that but she can't...not yet. When you were a little tiny baby everyone paid lots of attention to you."

"Like you'll have to with Aubree? I know, Mommy. Kathy was telling me what it's like."

"Well I want you to know that even though Aubree needs lots of attention, we're going to give you attention too. I'll make sure we still have our Mommy-Rory days, okay?"

"And movie nights?"

"And movie nights."

"Okay. I know a baby needs a lot of attention, like Kathy told me. But I'll be able to help," Rory offered.

"We'll come to you if we need it." Lorelai placed a kiss on top of Rory's head.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Sweets?"

"Can you keep that name just for me? I don't want anyone else to have the names Sweets around here."

"I wasn't planning on it. That's my special name for you and you alone."

"Okay. Are you ready to start-up the fun again?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Time seemed to pass at a snail's pace in the wait of Lorelai's due date. Although she loves being pregnant with her child, she couldn't wait to get her out. Having to get up and pee every ten minutes and not having a comfortable position to sleep in was getting annoying. Luke and Will had been asked to help with their friend's house again which Lorelai encouraged them to do saying that if anything happened she would call the friend's house.

Rory was at school, so Lorelai was confined to the house alone since Sookie and Mia were working and Lorelai refused to spend an excess amount of time with anyone but her family when she could go into labor at any time. Lorelai decided on just lying on the couch watching movies until she had to pick Rory up, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach which had become a routine when she was lying down. Everything was fine until she winced in pain.

Having been in labor before, Lorelai knew that it was beginning. She had been have small stomach pains as well as back pains all day but never gave it a thought until she got hit with an actual contraction. Thankful for the phone being close by, Lorelai picked it up and called the inn.

_"Independence Inn Mia speaking."_ Mia heard the voice on the other end groan then whimper as if in pain.

"Mia?"

Mia instantly had a good feeling on what this call was about after hearing the voice. _"Lorelai?"_

Again, Lorelai whimpered in pain. "Luke's not here and I think...no I know I just went into labor."

_"Is William there?"_

"No he's with Luke. They're already by the hospital."

Knowing Rory was at school, Mia came up with a plan. _"You call Luke and tell them to meet you at the hospital and that I am taking you since they're already there. While you do that, I'll have Sookie go pick Rory up since school is almost out. You planned for Rory to stay with her when this happened, correct?"_

"Yeah, yeah we did. Go tell her. I'll call Luke."

With the announcements made, Mia had picked up Lorelai and drove her to the hospital going over the speed mile to get there.

Lorelai knew they were a bitch but she didn't remember them being this bad. Worst part was that she would have hours of the pain. With nothing but ice chips to peg at people to help. Luke had talked her into going natural. She was very much against the plan knowing how it felt _with _the drugs, but Luke practically begged her so she agreed. _Now he'll see why I wanted the damn things_, Lorelai thought as another contraction hit. Lorelai sighed a breath of relieve when she saw Luke and William standing outside the hospital doors. Luke guided her into the hospital while Mia and William waited, staying for the duration.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it here and make the delivery/ post-delivery one whole chapter itself. However, I promise that I am not going to go into detail with the process because like Rory, I get sick when it's 'coming around the mountain' in movies or whatever. I'll just be writing about the waiting process (such as the ice chip game Lorelai created earlier that week) and after the baby is born. Thanks for the reviews/ messages that have come in for each fic :) BTW the chapter title is 'Promises' because of Richard's promise to Emily, Lorelai's promise to Rory and Luke's promise to be there for Lorelai.**


	14. Welcome To The Family

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 14: Welcome To The Family

William and Mia sat in the waiting room directly across from Lorelai's hospital room. Both were talking about the baby Danes taht would arrive at any time. One point in their conversation, they heard shouting coming from Lorelai's room.

"I knew she had lungs but I didn't know she could be that loud. I've never heard her like that in all the years I've known her," Will admitted.

"Yes, she does have a good pair of lungs. Though it has been a long while since I heard her yell at anyone that loud. The very first time was when she began working at the inn. I was watching Rory for the day and the head maid began to talk about Lorelai and how she didn't have much more of a life other than cleaning rooms, changing diapers and feeding a baby because she had a baby at sixteen. I heard her fighting with the woman all the way in my office from the lobby. Neither would tell me what triggered the fight."

"Sounds like Lorelai. Sticking up for herself, that is."

"Yes. That head maid quit that week after Lorelai continued throwing words back at her. That's when I promoted Lorelai to head maid. She was in line for it anyway."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Lorelai sat trying to get as comfortable as possible in the hospital bed. She was able to stay comfortable until another contraction would hit. At one point, she got a contraction that caused her breathing to hitch and her face to scrunch up.

"Just breath. Keep doing your breathing," Luke attempted to soothe her.

Lorelai glared at him. Her hair was tied up and her face was covered in sweat. "I know how to breath! I've been doing it for over twenty years!"

Each time a excruciating contraction was over, as well as verbal abuse to Luke, Lorelai would end up apologizing. They had been in the hospital for five hours already and she had made little progress in dilating. Though her numbers with her made up ice chip game were higher than expected.

She created her game while at home waiting to go into labor. She gets ten points every time an ice chip hits her directed target, such as a nurse, doctor or Luke who would tell her to keep her breathing going, use the ice chips and that it would be over before she knew it. She would get five points each time the chip would hit in the general vicinity of her target. As of five and a half hours in, she was up to one hundred and twenty points.

Now, of course each time Luke would be her target, he would scold her for it which she would easily reply to, "you try being in labor for hours!" The chips didn't faze the nurses or doctor, actually they didn't seem to care that much. However, they would laugh when she popped Luke with one when they were around.

Luke never thought that it would be this bad and complained each time he was 'chipped' or she squeezed his hand as if she was trying to break it.

* * *

_Waiting Room_

Hours later in the waiting room, Mia and Will began laughing when they heard Luke scold her for hitting him with an ice chip and her sharp remarks.

"It sounds like the pain has really started," Mia said when they both heard a string of curse words coming from Lorelai's room.

"It does help much that Luke is in there complain-" his sentence was cut off when the heard Lorelai screetch.

"Would you stop complaining! You're not the one laying in a god damn hospital bed with a kid clawing it's way out! So shut the hell up and take it like a man!"

"-ing," Will finished when they both heard Lorelai scream at Luke.

"I'll go see what the progress is."

* * *

_Lorelai's Room_

"Luke, GET OUT! You're not helping by bitching and complaining about your poor precious hand that I'm hurting so much. All this pain I'm in is from YOU. So get out!"

"Lorelai-" but he stopped when the door opened.

"Mia!" Lorelai cried. "I thought you would have went home!"

"And miss this? I don't think so. Lucas why don't you go to the cafeteria or go get some tea? I can handle her"

"Watch her. She has a game going with ice chips," Luke warned.

"What did I just tell you about your complaining? If you don't think I'm serious about kicking you out of here you're wrong buddy. Go take a breather and maybe I'll let you come back in when you get back."

Luke left and Mia took the chair he had vacated. "So, how are things?"

"Painful. Very, very painful. The doctor came in and told me the I'm almost seven and a half centimeters dialated. So I guess that's good. But he is not helping with complaining."

"I'm sure of it. William and I heard a great deal of it."

"Sorry," Lorelai said with a small smile.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You get to act however you want since you're the one bringing this baby in the world."

"Get Luke to understand that, would 'ya?"

"William is probably giving him a lecture now. Keep your focus on your little girl."

"Which one? I've got two," Lorelai joked.

"I would say both. But for now, in here keep your focus on Aubree."

"Yeah, I'm trying. The little miss better hurry up, though." After a few moments of silence, Lorelai spoke. "Mia, when it's time to start pushing, call Sookie up and ask her to bring Rory as soon as possible? I know she's keeping her home from school tomorrow and I want to be with Rory as soon as I can."

"I will. I spoke to Rory earlier for a few minutes. She told me to tell you how excited she is and to remember your breathing."

"Not her, too. Must've heard me and Luke talking about it after one of the doctor's appointments. I swear that girl wakes up and comes near our room and always hears things she shouldn't."

"Like her Thanksgiving announcement?"

Lorelai laughed. "Exactly. And no one will let us live it down. Sookie busted on me about it the other day. Will still laugh when he thinks about how Rory told everyone. Meanwhile Luke and I can do nothing but blush as the mention of it."

"Speaking of Luke. I have been in here for some time now, would you like me to send him in?"

"I guess. Thanks Mia. You really got my mind off the pain...well besides the contractions I felt."

It was now the wee hours of the morning and Lorelai was instructed that she would start to push in a few minutes.

"Luke, go let Mia know and tell her to call Sookie."

* * *

_Waiting Room_

After finding out that the baby could be here in a matter of minutes, Mia called Sookie, who promised to bring Rory by right after she ate breakfast, and rejoined William in the waiting room. The two sat in silence, both waiting for the sound of cries to come from room 303.

A little over twenty minutes went by when they heard the tiny cries coming from Lorelai's room.

"She's got lungs like her mother," Will said.

"As long as she's healthy."

Just then, Mia and Will heard small footsteps running down the hall followed by Sookie.

"Is she here?" Sookie asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. We'll be able to see her soon.

* * *

_Lorelai's Room _

Lorelai was cleaned up from the delivery and was now lying in the hospital bed holding her baby girl. She smiled down at the girl who shared the same blue eyes as her mother and sister. "We did good," Lorelai whispered.

"We make a good team."

"Always."

The couple basked in the sight of the newest family member a few minute more until Lorelai requested Rory. Luke went out to the waiting room and found their small family.

"Well, she's here. Seven pounds, nine ounces and eighteen inches long. Right now, Lorelai just wants Rory in the room with us but she'll want to see each of you soon. Ready to go meet your sister, Rory?"

"I've been ready since Sookie told me Mommy was having the baby!"

Lorelai was still looking down at her daughter when the door opened. She looked up with a smile on her face when her eyes met with her oldest daughter. "Hi, Sweets!"

"Hi, Mommy."

"Want to meet your sister?" Rory nodded her head enthusiastically. "Come on up then." Luke helped Rory up on the bed and when she made contact with the mattress, she cuddled up against her mother. "Rory, this is Aubree."

"Mommy she has our eyes!" Rory pointed out excitedly.

"I know."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course. Let Daddy sit you on the chair and place a pillow under your arm first." Once Luke did that, he handed Aubree to Rory and helped get Aubree settled.

Rory stared down at her sister and smiled. She looked up at Lorelai who was also beaming. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I got a sister."

The family of four bonded together for ten more minutes before Lorelai requested everyone else to join the room. Everyone was in the room and were cooing over the baby and congratulations were spread around.

"Oh, picture. Duh! Can one of you take a picture of the four of us?" Aubree was set back in her mother's arms and Rory cuddled up against Lorelai again as Luke stood next to the bed. Sookie snapped the picture and smiled.

"You make such a cute little family."

**The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. I have a few ideas for it. Thank you for the reviews. I have a chapter for Going Back, Miss You and Start of a New Life outlined and am working on finishing them up they should be posted by tomorrow morning. **


	15. Home Again

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 15: Home Again

Three days after Aubree was born, Lorelai was released from the hospital and was on her way home. Rory had stayed with Sookie while Will prepared the house a little more such as moving some furniture around so there would be room for the pack-and-play in the living room. Lorelai sat in the backseat of the car while Luke drove home and smiled when they pulled up in front of the house.

"Welcome home, baby girl. I'm warning you about all the crazy people in this town that are going to want to meet you. Don't worry though, they won't hurt you," Lorelai said to her daughter in a baby-like voice. Luke sat in the front seat shaking his head.

"Ready to head in?"

"I've been ready since she was born."

Luke picked up the car seat and helped Lorelai out of the car. The couple walked up to the door and were about to open it when it burst open.

"I was saw you pull up from the window. I miss you, Mommy!" Rory said in a loud whisper not knowing if her sister was awake her not.

"I missed you too, Sweets," Lorelai said as she and Luke were guided into the house by Rory. Luke sat the car seat down on the couch and Lorelai pulled Aubree from it snuggling her close. "So, Rory I heard you and Sookie looked at everyone's guesses from the baby shower. Who won?"

"Well, I did...until we saw Miss Patty's. She got them all right. But Sookie was impressed by my guesses and I told her I judged from the way your stomach was."

"So Patty wins money from everyone. You were so sure of yourself...where are you getting that ten from"

"Sookie gave it to me since I would've won if Patty was wrong."

"Well that was nice of her."

* * *

It was two weeks after Aubree was born when Lorelai finally got the pictures back from the hospital. She had several copies made of each one. The one that got copied the most was the picture of Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Aubree. One day while Rory was at school, Luke and Will were working at the store and Lorelai had just gotten Aubree fed, changed and to sleep, Lorelai pulled out some paper, a pen and two envelopes. She knew she would send one copy for sure but was unsure of the second...it would probably just get thrown in the fire-place. For now, she wrote a letter for one picture.

_Dad, so it's been weeks since you actually talked to me. Rory finally stopped asking questions about where you went about three weeks ago. I thought you should know that your other granddaughter was born. Her name is Aubree Isabella Danes. Born on May twenty-second, nineteen-ninety coming in at seven pounds, nine ounces and eighteen inches. I included a picture so you at least know what she looks like. Do what you want with it. I don't expect you to write or call or anything I just wanted you to know that you're a grandfather again. So, yeah...I'll talk to you in a few years, probably. You can tell Emily if you want. I'm still not sure if I'm sending this picture to the house. She'll probably just burn it. _

It pained her to write it, but it was the truth and she couldn't help it. It was life and you couldn't run away from it. She sealed the envelope and set it on the table so Luke could put it in the mail box when he got home for lunch. When Lorelai sat back down, she looked at the carrier next to her on the couch and smiled when she saw her baby's blue eyes flutter open. Not being able to help herself, Lorelai lifted her out of the seat and settled her in the crook of her arm while she returned to her previously abandoned movie.

* * *

Richard received an unmarked envelope that was dated four days ago. Once he saw that it was unmarked, he had a feeling that it was his daughter contacting him. If he were to give Lorelai credit for something in her life, he would give her credit towards her determination. When he opened the letter and began to read it, a smile grew on his face knowing that his granddaughter was born and healthy. That's when it hit him that he was going to miss it all again. And all because of Emily, again. If he knew his daughter, she probably did send one to the house anyway. Richard set the picture down on his desk making a mental note to frame it and picked up his phone.

Lorelai had just gotten a cranky Aubree to sleep when the phone began to ring. She ran to it hoping to catch it before it woke her up. "Don't hang up, don't hang up. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up."

When she reached the phone, she answered it quietly.

"Hello?" Lorelai whispered as she walked into the kitchen to be able to talk at a normal level.

_"Lorelai?"_

"Dad?"

_"Yes. I'm sorry for the past few months, Lorelai. But I promised your mother."_

"And it's always about Emily. I know. I've always known," she managed to get out holding tears in.

_"Yes, well I'm going to go home and talk to her tonight. I wanted to congratulate you."_

"Thanks."

_"She's a beautiful girl."_

"We think so. So you're going home to talk to Emily?"

_"Yes. I want her to know that I would like to keep in contact with you and see you when I please even if she does not approve."_

"Um...okay. But I'm not letting Rory around until I know you're around for good this time. I had to put up with a heartbroken girl after you stopped talking to us. She begged me to sleep next to her so she knew I wasn't leaving like you did. She was attached to you and was beginning to form a relationship with you like she has with everyone in Stars Hollow."

_"I understand."_

"Okay." She glanced over in the living room and noticed that Aubree was awake and making the face she has before she starts to cry. "Call me back after you talk to her, okay? I have to go now because Aubree is about to start crying."

"_Alright. And once again, congratulations, Lorelai."_

"Thank you."

* * *

Lorelai got off the phone and sighed. She walked over to her baby and picked her up. "Oh, that's what that face was for," Lorelai said in her baby voice. "So, that was your grandpa. He's driving Mommy crazy. If he sticks around this time you'll come around to him. He's a lovable guy. He just hurt your sister really bad. I think he's going to try to make up for it now."

"Do you always talk to her about your problems?" Luke asked as he walked in startling Lorelai.

"Jeez! Make a noise or something. And no, not all the time. I only come to her when I don't want answers to my problems. When I do want answers that's when I come to you."

"Oh, well if that's the case."

"Oh hush."

"So that was your dad?"

"Yep. He got my letter. Said congratulations. Told me he's going to talk to Emily tonight and tell her that he is going to contact me and see me when he pleases whether she likes it or not. I told him that I can't bring Rory into the picture until I know he's sticking around this time. I can't put her through that again. You remember how freaked out she was that I was going to leave too."

"I know. I remember."

"I have a feeling Emily is going to make my life a lot more tiring now."

Luke grabbed her arms. "Hey, when you need me to come over and help you with anything at all call the store and I'll come home."

"Okay. He sounded happy that she was finally here. I remember how excited he was when he saw that I was pregnant. But then..."

"I know. Why don't you go relax upstairs? Rory is going over Lane's after school for the night and my dad is working until closing. I can handle Aubree, you just go relax."

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm abandoning my motherly duties."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I just fed her and changed her. There's milk already bottled in the fridge for when she needs to be fed again. Just come up and get me if you need any help."

"I will," Luke said even though he knew he wouldn't go get her because she deserved a break. She had been taking care of Aubree most of the day since she came home from the hospital and Luke felt she needed a well deserved break.

**Well I managed to add a new chapter for each story in under 12 hours. Hopefully I can do it again later today seeing as it is now 12:24 A.M. **


End file.
